


The Many Talents of Luffy

by izzywolf22



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 25,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzywolf22/pseuds/izzywolf22
Summary: We know that the captain of the Mugiwara no Ichimi holds secrets, but what if he accidentally/purposely/or the time just happens fir Luffy to show his talents. One-shots.  Still taking requestIs also on wattpad, and fanfiction.net





	1. Chapter 1 - Monkey D. Luffy, the King of Cuts

**Chapter 1 - Monkey D. Luffy, the King of Cuts**

"You guys need a haircut!" Nami yelled at the men of the crew. Sanji immediately went to his Nami-swans side, Usopp looked reluctant, Luffy frowned while Zoro swept his hair back with his fingers looking irritated. "...Well if i'm going to get a haircut…" Zoro turned to Luffy. "Can you do it Luf?" The crew besides Zoro,Luffy and Robin looked in horror.

"You're going to let him cut your hair Zoro!?" Usopp asked bewildered as Luffy ran to the men quarters. "Yeah, he does it all the time, and he actually does a great job" Zoro said as Luffy walked in with a spray bottle full of water, a knife and scissors, a green 'badass' comb, and lastly a red cloth with 2 pillows.

Luffy pulled a bottle of dry on conditioner out of his pocket with a scent 'Thrilling waves' on it and sat down and laid everything aside. "Ok Zoro i'm ready." Luffy said calmly as he sat on his knees on the pillow as Zoro moved to sit on the other pillow. Luffy put a small cloth around Zoro's neck and picked up his knife and spray bottle. "Um...Luffy-bro how are you going to do his...hair?" Franky asked, Luffy looked up from Zoro's hair. "Well, usually I comb his hair out, cut it to how short he wants, trim his sides, and his back of his hair and brush it back to how he usually has it." Luffy said as he wet Zoro's hair and combed it.

The crew looked at the duo in front of them as they stared with interest, Nami got irritated. "Okay who wants me to give them a haircut?", everyone was silent except Sanji who honored the offer while the rest stared at Luffy. "Wow..I never thought he could cut hair…" Chopper said with eyes sparkling in amazement.

Luffy was trimming the sides and back as he ask Zoro what he wanted only being replied with by a positive grunt. Nami was prepping Sanji's hair as she was looking at Luffy, she got a idea. "Oi Luffy why don't w-"..."Shh! Nami, be quiet I concentrating. I don't want to fuck up Zoro's hair." Luffy said seriously as Zoro opened his working eye and gave a glare to Nami that said 'Don't-you-dare-mess-Luffy-up-or-I-will-slice-you' glare. "Oi Marimo don't glare at Nami-swa-", Luffy sighed loudly as he stopped trimming Zoro's sides to look at Sanji.

"Sanji if you and Nami are going to distract me then leave, you can get your haircut with Nami somewhere else." Luffy said sounding annoyed, surprising the crew except Zoro. Luffy got back to work with Zoro's hair, starting to cut the wet-combed out green locks. Nami and Sanji tsk-ed while Luffy just finished cutting and brushed out Zoro's hair with his fingers using the scented oil, dried it and combed it back.

"Alright Zoro your done" Luffy chirped with a grin. Luffy pulled out a mirror from nowhere and gave it to Zoro. "Thanks cap'n" Zoro said with a lazy grin while Luffy dusted out the cut hair with the cloth out of Zoro's neck and shoulders. "Sencho-san?" Luffy looked up as Zoro stretched up and decided to nap next to Luffy on the grassy deck, knowing that the crew was going to ask Luffy to do their hair, meaning silence on the deck. "Yes Robin?". "Can you do my hair, if you can?" Everyone besides Luffy, and the sleeping Zoro gawked at Robin's request.

Luffy nodded, went to the men's quarters and back and brought out a different conditioner that said 'Mystical Sakura' on it. Luffy cleaned the pillow Zoro sat on and motioned Robin to sit. "How do you want your hair Robin?" she looked at him with a amusing grin and smiled, "I just want to have the front of my hair a little shorter in the back longer up to here." She motioned to her chest first, then to her waist. Luffy nodded and got to work, that day was the day we find out that Luffy is a excellent barber.


	2. Chapter 2- Monkey D. Luffy the Secret Mathematician

****

**Chapter 2- Monkey D. Luffy the Secret Mathematician**

If anyone met Monkey D. Luffy they would think he a man child who is a idiot, if you were his crew you would think that he's a idiot with a good heart, determination, and one heck of one man army if he was pissed, except for two crew members that thought of something more. Those two thought of Monkey D. Luffy was a man-child, fun natured, care free, soul as pure as the sun, and a smile that showed protection, but that wasn't all they also looked at his other side, a protector, a stronghold, fearless, dangerous when provoked, and smart in his own way. THose two that thought that were the ship's first mate and swordsman Zoro, and the mysterious archaeologist Robin.

It was a normal day on the Thousand Sunny, everyone was relaxing on the deck besides a sniper, and the shipwright. "Uhhhhh I can't solve this equation right! this is so UNSUPER!" Franky bellowed out, Usopp came next to the shipwright to look at the math that was so hard for the shipwright, then he cringed. "Sorry Franky but I can't solve it, maybe Robin can help." Robin looked up and smiled " Gomen, Franky-san, Sniper-san but i'm not good at math." Usopp and Franky both sulked, Luffy noticed them, "Oi Usopp, Franky what's wrong?" Usopp still sulking turned to Luffy, "we can't figure out this equation, it doesn't make sense!" Luffy looked at Usopp and Franky, he then grabbed glasses hidden in his unbuttoned vest and put them on, the crew stared in wonder. Luffy grabbed the paper, "Oh this is simple really, all you had to do was move the 3, so it would turn into 3 _x…._ and bring 47 to the other side…. and for this you have to find another way since using the radical won't work since it isn't a perfect square root…., and these numbers are incorrect, your answer was 348.12, but if you put the 2 here, the answer would be 402.45" Luffy stated simply, everyone looked at Luffy in shock, wide eyes and mouths slightly open, Zoro recovered first "Oi Luf, how the fuck did you know that?" Zoro knew his captain was smart in a special way but… "Well it's simple, I just really love math." Luffy said as he took off his glasses and put them in his vest again, Robin smiled in amusement while Luffy gave the fixed paper back to the other two. Everyone besides Luffy,Zoro, and Robin had their jaw on the ground, eyes large. Zoro and Robin smiled at their Captain who returned it with a grin, they loved how their was always surprises that come with their captain. That was the day when the Mugiwara no Ichimi found out their captain was a mathematician.


	3. Monkey D. Luffy the Magnificent Pianist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made for the guest named kid. kid, and other readers I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

It was a normal Friday on the Thousand Sunny, Brook cleaning his instruments, Franky working on new weapon blueprints for the Sunny, Robin reading in the shade, Chopper reading a medicine book, Sanji fawning over the two ladies of the crew while serving them, Usopp drawing, Nami reading a magazine while sunbathing, Zoro was working out on the grassy deck, and Luffy was sitting on the Sunny's hea- wait where's Luffy?

Everyone stopped what they were doing, realizing that their hyperactive captain was not on the Sunny head not shouting stuff like "i'm definitely going to be Pirate King!', 'You guys are so cool!', or something like "SANJI!I WANT MEAATTT!'. Almost immediately everyone went to the sides of the ship checking to see red clothing, or tattered-worn straw hat in the ocean. They were panicking until they heard a familiar, but also not familiar song playing. The crew went to the source of the noise, they all gasped in shock, Luffy was playing the PIANO! They all quieted down to hear what their captain was playing, in just five seconds all of them were entranced they were even swaying a little against the door frame..until Usopp fell. The crew glared at Usopp while Luffy let out a manly (yes manly XP) shriek. "W-what are you guys doing here, didn't we dock already.. I thought you guys left….." Luffy said as his cheeks were red from embarrassment. "We did, but we came back like a hour ago, Luf you can play the piano?" Zoro asked while lifting up a eyebrow, clearly interested in what just happened. "Oh...well I dabble...a lot" Luffy nervously laughed. "What song was that, I feel like I heard it before, but I haven't?" Brook said. Luffy scratched the back of his neck "um.. it's called 'Wake Up!*' .. it's a song I wrote" The Strawhats were blown away, their hyperactive, meat-loving captain can play the piano, but also writes songs?

Everyone decided to sit down and let their captain play the songs he wrote. That day was the day everything was peaceful on the ship, and discovered Luffy was a Magnificent Pianist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wake Up- One Piece 15th anniversary opening


	4. Monkey D. Luffy the Master Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes to Johnny Spectre. HOPE YOU ENJOY!

It was a normal day on the Sunny, it was calm and peacefu-, ok who am I kidding.. like their would be a time on the Thousand Sunny that was peaceful. Anyway while Luffy was bouncing off like the monkey he is, the Sunny's Den-Den rang, _purupurupurupuru...purupurupurpuru, catcha-_.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! The future Pirate King!" Luffy said as Nami threw a book at him yelling something on the lines of 'DON'T GIVE THEM YOUR INFORMATION MORON!'.

" _Oh so Monkey D. Luffy it is you...correct"_ the man on the den-den said as Luffy grunted in response. " _We need you to go back to your master thi-'_ Luffy yelled "OK LATER!"at the den-den and quickly hanged up.

"Oi Luffy, what's up?" Zoro asked in confusion with his guard up. Luffy sighed, "Ok well I have to go do something but if you want to know…" Luffy walked away to the captain quarters, then came back with pictures, newspapers, and letters. When the crew turned around from the info pile, Luffy was already gone.

"Well, let's look." Sanji calmly said as he picked up a letter, it was from Ace. Sanji opened the letter. _'Damnit Lu, when you became a pirate captain I thought you would drop the 'stealing phase' of yours, but no I look at the newspaper to see the name '_ _ **Monkey Child Thieves Again**_ ' _on it. You really need to stop being a pro thief and be a damn pirate!_

_From your fucking awesome older bro, Ace._

The crew was dumbfounded, they all thought ' _Luffy, our idiot captain..is a MASTER THIEF'._ Usopp picked up the newspaper with the same headline from the letter. The eight remaining crew members looked at the paper.. "NANI!?" they all saw a picture of a shaded figure, but they can recognize Luffy mischievous grin anywhere.

"What did Sencho-san steal, Swordsman-san?" Robin asked. Zoro took the paper from the sniper, he eyes went from normal to wide in a matter of seconds. "Uh.. he stole a jewel.." Zoro said

"That's it? a jewel?" Nami said displeased. Zoro kept looking at the paper, his breath hitched eyes wide again. "Well..this jewel happens to cost… 1,000,000,000…. beri's.." he said still in shock of the cost. The crews jaws, Robin's slightly agape, fell on the floor.

That was the day was the day when they found out that, Monkey D. Luffy was a Master Thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and Johnny Spectre I hope you liked it, and don't forget to request what type of talent Luffy might have.


	5. Chapter-5 Monkey D. Luffy the Pro Gambler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for wushu723, I thought that yes I would love to see a mischievous Luffy, ENJOY. p.s. golden treasure chest are the lucky 7's in the slot machine games and yes were going to have some Al Capones and Dons in her XP.

**Chapter-5 Monkey D. Luffy the Pro Gambler**

The Strawhats were docked at a party town named Polalus, everyone was knocked out on the ship, or most of them were.

The king monkey of the ship was currently dressed in a pinstripe suit, no hat, dress shoes, and a bandage on his scar. Luffy was walking down the street heading towards a casino called 'The Laughing King'.

Luffy had a smug smile and walked into the casino. Everyone looked at him sit at the slot machines. They were starting to laugh, but in all 7 seven turns he just did he got all 3 golden treasure chest. Luffy had just won 40,000 beri in one try.

People crowded the bo- no man who people were saying he had the 'devil's luck' and saw him play. People were cheering for Luffy out of envy, amusement, or just was interested.

and the others went to the poker table. The dealer gave the players the cards.

Luffy was smiling as soon as the game started he went\ poker faced. It was 30 minutes and it was Luffy's turn he still had his poker face on, Don Toniione and Don Haydeeno are out. Robert was smiling like a maniac as their final draw was down. Robert had 'Three of a Kind' that consisted. 3 Jacks, 5 diamonds, and 8 of clubs

Luffy was tied with Robert, Luffy played cards, his card consisted 3 Kings, 8 of Diamonds, and a 5 of clubs.

Luffy won the game with the higher play of 'Three of a Kind'. Luffy laughs, collects the money and heads to the ship with 70 million beri.

"Shishishishi- I got em good." Luffy says to himself as he steps on the deck of the Sunny. When he walked up still laughing, eyes still closed.

"Where were you and what are you doing in a suit?" Nami said as the Strawhats look at Luffy with confusion.

Luffy scratches his neck, "Luffy?" Zoro calls, Luffy sighs, "I was playing at the casino." Luffy looks at the mast of the ship.

"At a casino! how much money did you lose!" Nami yelled, Luffy looked at her and laughed, he fell on the floor holding his ribs. "What's so funny!?" Nami yelled.

Luffy got up, wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Nami it's ok I didn't lose, I NEVER lost a game in my life!." Luffy said proudly.

The Strawhats gawk at their Sencho. "Nani?!" Luffy laughs, "Didn't you guys know ever since I was little I was a Pro Gambler." They're all still shocked.

Usopp bumps into the conversation, "Wait when we all play cars you always lose!" Luffy blinked, "Duh, I lose on purpose, I just can't say "Hey I always win", because people will ask why, and since you guys know I lie terribly, i'll end up saying i'm a pro gambler, and no ones wants to play with a pro gambler. That's why I lose, so no one knows."

The Strawhats blink again, Luffy just had a smart moment. "Where did you get the suit?" Zoro asked. Luffy looked at his clothing.

"Um Ace and Sabo made suits like these all the time, I eventually learned how." Everyone was confused. "Whose Sabo" Robin asked **(no she doesn't know about Sabo in this fic)** "No one, nobody needs to know?" Luffy said.

He grabbed the bag he left on the side of the ship and brought it up with bis rubbery hand. "Who cares anyway I just won my self 7,040,000 beri!" jaws drop, yes even Robin.

Nami's eyes widen, her eyes turn to beri, she tries to reach for the money but Luffy pulls it away. "Nuh-uh-uh Nami, This my money, and i'm the Captain of this ship, so I forbid you to touch my money, after all I don't feel like being debt, I'll use my own money." Luffy said smiling like an idiot, while Zoro falls on the floor and laughs, liking how his sencho totally burned Nami without even realising it.

While Nami sulks, Zoro still laughing, and the others are just still, and Luffy puts his money away, changes and heads to bed.

That was the night when they find out that Monkey D. Luffy, is a Pro Gambler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wushu723 I hope you liked it! My next request is for Ashielle, stay tuned.


	6. Chapter-6 Monkey D. Luffy the Funny Ventriloquist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a crack-fic Ashielle I hope you like and i'm sorry it's short. :P
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or moves in this fic

"Well hello their Luffy!" Luffy puppet 'Butters' said in a geeky voice

"Sup Butters how are you today." Luffy said talking alone on the Sunny's deck alone on the ship.

"I don't know but did you see how Sanji was today?" Butters said.

"Oh yea he was a total lame-ass and is totally weaker than Zoro." Luffy said

"OI WHAT WAS THAT YOU SHITTY RUBBER" Sanji said as Luffy turned around.

"HE JUST SCREWED YOUR ASS COOK, AND I'M STRONGER!" Zoro said with laughter.

with "It is true Sanji." Luffy said.

"Yea" Butters agreed.

"Luffy why the fuck are you a Ventriloquist?" Nami asked.

Luffy and Butters were about to answer, but Naruto and Kakashi landed on the Sunny fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Wait.. the hell?!" Luffy and Butters scream.

Naruto looks over to Luffy, "Oh sup Luffy want to go out to Ichiraku's?"

Luffy mouth waters and nods throws Butters into the sea and follows Naruto in the newly formed Kamui.

As soon as they left, Kakashi and Zoro followed.

A angry Goku pops out of no where and throws a spirit bomb on the Sunny, and goes to Konoha with Luffy and Naruto.

That was the day where they found out Monkey D. Luffy is a Ventriloquist….and that Zoro, Luffy, Naruto share the love for Ramen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had no idea what I just did…. this proves i'm really weird, and that when I try to be funny..i'm not.. well I hope you like it Ashielle XP and thanks for the review and cookie! lol.


	7. Chapter-7 Monkey D. Luffy the Amazing Tailor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE…...SCHOOL HARD AS FUCK!... well this is for the PheonixWraith,Shizuka Taiyou and Zulqar95.
> 
> Oh and to answer to your review(s): Thanks I always wanted to read stories like that but I really couldn't find any.

It was a quiet night on the Sunny-Go, everyone was asleep except for one little monkey.

Luffy slid out the men's quarters and headed to the crow's nest, he had watch anyway. They landed on the island of Saihō[1] and luckily the stores were open 24 hours.

Luffy grabbed a straw made dummy, put his hat on it and turned off the lights of the observation room a.k.a. crow's nest and snuck into the village. Luffy reached the store and proceeded inside.

"Hello and welcome!" a red haired girl greeted and Luffy waved back, he went to the fabric isle of the shop, he grabbed colored fabric of multiple patterns,colors and some thread. Luffy walks up to the cashier and pays and he leaves the store secretly to head back to the ship.

Luffy stepped on the ship only to be halted by Zoro. "What are you doing Luffy?" Zoro asked, waking up since he sensed something off. Luffy hid the bag horribly and whistled to the side. "...Nothing.." Zoro sighed and turned around to head back to the ship.

Luffy stretched his way up to the crow's nest to drop of the bag, then he went to the men's quarters. Luffy knew Zoro was awake but he didn't care, he just went to a secret compartment in Luffy's bed and pulled out a black box, rushed out and headed to the crow's nest again.

Luffy took the box and opened it, he pulled out a sewing machine, he grabbed the black fabric with a pinstripe pattern, he set it down and started working.

Luffy had pins in his mouth and pinned _one piece_ (lol) of fabric to another, grabbed the pinned pieces, fixed the thread on the machine and started working. Luckily the machine wasn't loud and Luffy just got finished with the pinstripe blazer and started to work on the pinstripe pants.

Just as Luffy pinned the fabric together, he felt a presence and that said presence sat down on the couch and watched Luffy work. "Sup Zoro" Luffy said still concentrating on the pants he was working on.

"I never thought I see the day when Monkey D. Luffy would sew." Zoro said noticing the eye and ear in the room. Luffy laughed, "I learned from a kind bartender at my village named Makino."

Zoro nodded being the serious, non-prying swordsman he is…." Luffy whatcha making?" Luffy laughed again since his fearless swordsman sounded like a child..a CHILD but that wasn't the point.

"I'm making a suit for when I have an occasion"[2] Zoro lifted a eyebrow and said nothing more.

Robin in her room smiled and giggled, " _Who would've thought Captain-san was such an amazing tailor."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Saihō - japanese for sewing
> 
> [2] refers the suit Luffy's wears when he gambles in chapter 5


	8. Chapter 8 - Monkey D. Luffy the Talented Singer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is to Lightingblade49, i'm so glad I can amuse you and Thank you. Also for Shizuka Taiyou I hope you enjoy listening to LUFFY's TALENTED SINGING VOICE. Yes all songs Luffy sings are kinda angsty lololol.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the Song Afraid- The Neighbourhood at ALL credit goes to original authors and I changed one of the lyrics

**Chapter 8 - Monkey D. Luffy the Talented Singer**

"OK the island is known for competition...at least that's what Robin said..but we are going to do awesome!." the crew shouted in response, the crew was getting excited.

The crew stepped foot on the town called Ingenium[1], this time of year was their annual singing competition, the prize was 55,000 beri, the money depends how you sing.

Nami being Nami made everyone enter the competition, the order was Sanji, Zoro (who's going to skip) Usopp,Brook, Franky and Luffy. Since the boys had time they chilled before they went up.

Luffy was walking around the town, but stopped when he heard something very similar.

"YOU FREAK!"

"MONSTER!"

"DEMON"

those comments were thrown at a boy younger than Luffy, about 15. Luffy sent a glare to the kids and they ran, he felt a little better, the boy turned around with a questioning.

Luffy face was shaded because of his hat, "You hate it don't you, being made fun of...is it because you're different..a blood relation...a trash to society." The boy looked at Luffy with shocked, but understanding eyes.

The boy and Luffy chatted for a while, telling eachother what devil fruits they had. Luffy saw a resemblance between them...a person who was hated because they were different.

Luffy walked back to the place where the strawhats planned to stay in and went over the guidelines that Nami told him earlier.

" _The rules are… that you have to make up your own song, curse words are allowed….symbolizes something in your life._

_the ranking is determined by the lyrics, symbolic reasoning, tone from 1-10"_

Luffy himself was surprised he heard everything, he jumped up with a determined face, grabbed some paper and started writing.

-1 hour later-

Sanji, Usopp, Brook, and Franky went already leaving Luffy left. The crew was in the crowd, most of them had bumps except Brook, and Franky since they didn't suck.

Luffy got on the stage with people behind them tuning their instruments ready to play, the instruments started playing and Luffy had a guitar in hand and sang into the mic

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_Paid that money, fake that dummy, ache my tummy_

_On the fence, all the time_

_Paid junk honey, face so sunny, ain't that funny_

_All my friends always lie to me_

_I know they're thinking_

_You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway_

_You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs_

_It hurts but I won't fight you_

_You suck anyway_

_You make me wanna die, right when I_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me_

_Keep on dreaming, don't stop breathing, fight those demons_

_take your pain, don't hurt yourself_

_If they see it when you're sleeping, make them leave it_

_And I can't even see if it's all there anymore so_

_You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway_

_You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs_

_It hurts but I won't fight you_

_You suck anyway_

_You make me wanna die, right when I_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me_

_Being me can only mean_

_Feeling scared to breathe_

_If you leave me then I'll be afraid of everything_

_That makes me anxious, gives me patience, calms me down, lets me face this,_

_Let me sleep,_

_And when I wake up (when I wake up, when I wake up) let me be_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might end up being me_

The audience clapped, the crew were stunned but clapped, and cheered anyway, Luffy smiled when he saw his crew, and the boy he was talking to earlier, the judge came and gave Luffy a trophy with money.

Luffy trophy was taken away by Nami, Zoro, Sanji and Robin came up to Luffy, "Luffy where did that song come from." Luffy just shrugged and chuckled, "Childhood memories, and for someone I met her who have the same lifestyle."

The crew just nodded and that was the day they found out Luffy was a talented singer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ingenuim - Talented in Latin


	9. Chapter 9 - Monkey D. Luffy the Substitute Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I had reviews so..
> 
> to Kid: Thank YOU
> 
> to Lang Krista: thanks a lot it really helps
> 
> to bumblebeewolf: you are a really good person
> 
> Ok so this is for Phonenix I hope you like :)

**Chapter 9 - Monkey D. Luffy the Substitute Doctor**

"Damn it Marimo! why did you get hurt when Chopper injured you shitty swordsman" Sanji rambled as Zoro ignored the crap-cook, they got onto the Sunny and Chopper was knocked out due to enemies attack for zoan devil fruits.[1]

"Damn Zoro needs medical assistance, but none of us are qualified for this." Nami said desperately, Luffy came into the sick bay with gloves and a Choppers first aid kit. "Sanji, Franky hold Zoro down, Nami go block the door from the outside if not I can't concentrate."

Luffy looked at Zoro's body and instantly found out what's wrong, he placed a hand on Zoro's ribs. "Sanji, Franky hold him down, don't let him struggle." Luffy said calmly. Luffy grabbed something from Choppers bag, he grabbed it, injected the right amount into Zoro and numbed him.

Zoro was squirming but calmed down, Luffy was pushing a popped bone that was incredibly out of place and moved it back to where it was supposed to be so it can heal, Zoro yelled but Luffy finished.

Luffy wiped the sweat off of Zoro and his head, "Th...anks Luf...f.." Luffy chuckled.

This is the day when Zoro, Sanji, and Franky learned that Monkey D. Luffy knows the human anatomy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I don't even know bruh


	10. Chapter 10 - Monkey D. Luffy the Pirate Ninja King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay papranca ninja Luffy it is, I don't own One Piece or Naruto they belong to Oda-sensei and Kishimoto-sensei.

**Chapter 10 - Monkey D. Luffy the Pirate Ninja King**

A kamui portal opened out of nowhere as Naruto fell onto the grassy deck along with Kakashi. "Sup Luffy!" Luffy had stars in his eyes, "SUP Naruto...what are you doing here?" Luffy questioned.

Naruto thinks for a moment, "someone sended me to you to teach you how to be a ninja?" Luffy stood still, he honestly didn't know what to say so he just agreed.

Okay Luffy ready for your first lesson?" Naruto said smugly as Luffy nodded enthusiastically. Naruto laughed and sweatdropped, the crew was watching by.

Naruto went to Kakashi to get a paper, Naruto walked over to Luffy.

"Okay here's a special paper-" Luffy face brighten up with stars in his eyes. "it tells you what chakra nature you have." Naruto finished. Luffy grabbed the paper between his fingers, the paper was moving like it was spasming.

"Uh….is this supposed to happen?" Luffy asked, there was sparks around Luffy's fingers. Naruto turned to Kakashi mentally asking if this was right or not. Kakashi finally turned to the rubber man and his eyes widened. Kakashi quickly grabbed Naruto and Kamui-ed themselves out of there. The crew just tilted their heads in wonder but then they turned to Luffy.

"LUFFY!" the crew said as the boy fainted being attacked by all five chakra elements.

That was the day Monkey D. Luffy attempted to be a Ninja.


	11. Chapter 11 - Monkey D. Luffy a.k.a. Portmonlook the Author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SHIZUKA TAIYOU THIS ONE'S FOR YOU! I HOPE YOU ENJOY….i'm really TIREDDDD.

**Chapter 11 - Monkey D. Luffy a.k.a. Portmonlook the Author**

The crew entered the island of Tosho[1] and the crew split off in groups. Franky, Zoro, and Robin. Sanji, Nami, and Usopp, while Luffy, Chopper, and Brook stayed on the ship.

Zoro, Franky and Robin headed to a bookstore since Luffy and Nami decided it's best if they stayed together. They separated in the store, Robin was about to grab a book by her favorite author, Portmonlook.

Robin smiled, Portmonlook[2] was a mystery because of his identity and he writes great adventure and angst novels that connect into one story.

Zoro was walking around, he was actually looking for the latest release of his favorite book series not that he would admit it to anyone, when he saw it he ran for it.

Before you know it two hands were on the book. "Robin?" they stared at each other "Kenshi-san?" they look back at the book then each other. They let go of the book, Robin giggled. "You like Portmonlook-san?" Zoro nodded, "Yea he's a good author."

Robin and Zoro were going to buy the book but the cashier wasn't there, the office door is open though. Zoro heard murmurs and a recognizable laugh.

"Oi Robin..Luffy's in there." Zoro whispered, curious they Zoro neared the door while Robin used her hana-hana no mi.

"Shishishishi I never thought my books would be!" famous Luffy said with a wig and goatee on. "Yes Portmonlook-san of course, it is your life story after all." Luffy or Portmonlook nodded again. "Yea I had to use something so I used my memories, I never thought my books would be awarded with a Angst Award either." The cashier nodded, they chatted until Luffy got his money.

Zoro and Robin eyes held so much shock, ' _Portmonlook, one of the greatest authors in the world...is Sencho?!'_ they both thought. Zoro acted normal again as Luffy came out the door and headed out the shop. Zoro and Robin left with the book and see Luffy take off his disguise and headed to the ship.

That was the day Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin found out that Monkey D. Luffy is the famous author Portmonlook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Tosho - book in japanese
> 
> [2]Portmonlook is a combo of the name Portgas, Monkey and Outlook


	12. Chapter 12 - Monkey D. Luffy the Language Wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys you literally have no idea how my eyes hurt...bruh i just did these 7 chapters including this one non stop. This one is for Zulqar95 and Thank you for the review I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 12 - Monkey D. Luffy the Language Wizard**

Oi Robin, do you know what this island is about?" Nami asked Robin, Robin looked at the map, "This island is known for it's multiple cultures, it's called Gengo[1] Island." Nami nodded at the archaeologist.

They reached the island in the morning the next day, Luffy being adventurous and all decided to head to the island straight away being accompanied by Zoro,Robin,and Brook.

They were sent to get supplies, they walked to the nearest market to buy supplies for the month. Robin went up to the lady. "Hello Miss do you have more ink and mapping paper?" the women looked up at her.

"Jag är ledsen att jag inte vet vad du säger"[2] Robin was confused, she politely bowed and went away. "Something happened Robin?" Luffy asked. Robin looked a little embarrassed and Zoro and Brook were shocked. "Well..Sensho-san I don't know the languages they speak, they at least have three different languages."

The others stood still for a while, Luffy picked his nose, he walked to the woman. "Hello, what language do you speak?" the women looked downcasted. "Jag är ledsen att jag inte vet vad du säger" Luffy then smiled.

"Tyvärr, vad min vän ville veta tidigare var att om du hade bläck, och kartläggning papper?"[3] the woman smiled and pointed to the isle and Luffy motioned his nakama to come. The crew was shocked. "Luffy what language was that?" Robin smiled at her captain, Luffy turned, "It's Swedish" the four continued to gather their stuff.

They four went to the cashier, "Hola, como puedo ayudarte?" the three were confused. ' _Wasn't the other girl speaking swedish?'_ the three thought. "Solo quiero estas cosas por favor"[5] the cashier wrapped the things up and the crew headed their way back.

"Luffy you always know how to surprise us don't you?" Zoro asked with a smirk, Luffy shrugged. "Can't wait to see what else he's talented at, even though I have no eyes Yohohoho-" Brook said with his usual skull joke. Robin giggled in agreement.

That was the day Zoro, Robin, and Brook found out that Monkey D. Luffy is multi cultured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1] Gengo - Language in Japanese
> 
> [2] Jag är ledsen att jag inte vet vad du säger- 'I'm sorry I don't know what you're saying' in Swedish
> 
> [3] Tyvärr, vad min vän ville veta tidigare var att om du hade bläck, och kartläggning papper?- 'Sorry, what my friend wanted to know earlier was that if you had ink, and mapping paper?' in Swedish.
> 
> [4] Hola. como puedo ayudarte?" - Hello how can I help you? - in Spanish
> 
> [5] "Solo quiero estas cosas por favor"- I want only these things please- in Spanish.
> 
> OKAY TO WRITE MY FANFICTION I USE MYSCHOOL LAPTOP AND I TURN IN MY LAPTOP ON THURSDAY THE 4TH SO I DON'T KNOW HOW I'LL WRITE BUT I WILL FUCKIN DO IT…..SOMEHOW….LEAVE REQUEST PLEASE.


	13. Chapter 13 - Monkey D. Luffy the Hunting Pro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I posting multi chapters again so i'm probably going to upload like 6+ chapters all at once. I'm just going to listen to Rock Music and write all of these :D
> 
> This one is to Lang Krista for Hunting Pro Luffy, of course Luffy would be a hunting pro besides his clumsiness. I'll try not to add ASL feels i'll make it happy…. -cries because not over Ace's death and never will be-
> 
> ENJOY :D

**Chapter 13 - Monkey D. Luffy the Hunting Pro**

"LUFFY!", Nami and Sanji yelled at the rubberman, "What?!" he replied munching on some meat.

"Were on this stupid island and you're eating our LAST FOOD SUPPLY!" Sanji yelled at his shitty captain. The crew looked at Luffy... a little pissed.

Luffy sighed and got up with his meat, "Minna, don't worry I smell so many big animals on this island." Luffy waved his arm dismissively. "But Luffy they're feral and ferocious, it's too dangerous..especially with Zoro's sense of direction!"

Zoro grumbled in irritation as Sanji swooned over Nami. "Geeze loosen up" Luffy patted his chest in pride, "I'm a hunting pro" the others looked at him, and few or Nami and Sanji laughed at Luffy.

"You!..ha!, you can't even raid the kitchen without waking me up!." Sanji countered. "Well I just do it because i'm hungry and you look funny when you're pissed." Luffy said simply as Zoro stifled a laugh with the mumbling words of "take that shitty cook" and so one.

"I was raised in the jungle with my brothers my whole life, my home island is known for ferocious beast, even bigger ones here on the Grandline and New World, I had to learn or us three would've starved..or died." Luffy stated, the others heard the word 'brothers' but ignored it for the time being.

"I saw some Señuelo* mushroom plants nearby, those are the mushrooms that grow on my island, it's used for hunting purposes. There is also a Indulgeo** plant nearby as well...I can make a homemade lure tactic to lure all the big animals." Luffy stated in thought of all the plants he learned on his island many years ago.

Some of the Mugiwaras were gaped faced, some were chuckling or smiling in amusement.

"My my Sencho-san those plants have barely any records on them." Robin chuckled. Luffy laughed, "Yeah my island's jungle has a lot of rare plants and species there." Luffy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

While the others were still in shock, Luffy was about to give orders, _'Geeze I know i'm not the smartest guy but this is kind of insulting.'_ Luffy sighed, "Oi!" the strawhats snapped in attention. Luffy pulled up two really well drawn pictures of the plants. "Ok...Zoro, Brook stay with me. Nami, Robin, Franky you go search for the Señuelo mushroom, and Usopp,Sanji, and Chopper you find the Indulgeo plant." Luffy ordered as he gave the two groups pictures of the plant.

"So Captain, what are we doing with you." Zoro asked amused by this whole thing. "Well you two are going to help me gather vines,rocks, and wood so I can make a huge trap." Luffy said as he motioned his arms in example.

The three got up and chopped,pulled and broke off materials for the trap. When they got back Brook was laughing and carrying the vines, Zoro had the wood, and Luffy had the rocks.

"Okay set them down, and i'll need your help to build this." Luffy said excitedly feeling nostalgic of his childhood running through his mind. The two crew members seeing their captain's enjoyment smiled, or well Brook smiled at heart...if he had a heart YOHOHOhOHOHO- (had to do it XP)

"Won't we need Franky-san to help us?" Luffy smiled, "Nah, I made this trap millions of times." Luffy smiled as he accurately directed the two swordsman how to make the base of the trap.

In 28 minutes the three made 23 x 32 foot trap for the hunt. "Okay now with the leftover wood and rock we'll make spears." Luffy said as he grabbed a couple of supplies to himself.

Again Luffy showed them how to sharpen the rock to make a spear like edge and such, and then they tied it to the trap. "Okay we're done now we wait for the plants." Luffy said as the three chilled, waiting for the two groups to come by.

"Wow Luffy-bro the trap is SUPER! amazing." Franky said as the two groups came back, "Thanks..let me check the plants." Luffy got up and eyed the plants.

"Chopper help me mix these please.' Luffy said as he grabbed the mushrooms and Chopper grabbed the other plants, the two were mixing them. "Hey Luffy how am I not attracted to this?" Chopper questioned. "Oh these are for special type of carnivores." the two were done with the creation.

"Oi Franky can you set the trap up in the forest?" Franky nodded and replied with a SUPER and dragged the trap and Luffy followed with the mixture. When Franky was done, Luffy was on top of a tree, dragged his limbs so he can carefully place the mixture in the center and stretched back up.

"Oi Luffy how long do we wait?" Usopp asked, "About three second." Luffy grinned, and 3 seconds later many medium sized animals ran toward the trap only to get captured and speared to death.

"Well here's the food for the month shishishishi-" the crew gaped but clapped at their multi-talented captain.

That was the day the Mugiwaras found out that Monkey D. Luffy is a Pro Hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Señuelo - lure in Spanish
> 
> ** Indulgeo - addict in Latin
> 
> Lang Krista thank you for the tip and I hope You and everyone enjoyed. :)


	14. Chapter 14 - Monkey D. Luffy the Awesome Bartender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for BladeofHell56, (honestly like the name..it's cool) so bartender (mixing cocktails and such) LUFFY..I hope you ENJOY

**Chapter 14 - Monkey D. Luffy the Awesome Bartender**

It was a fine day at the Sunny, the weather was perfect despite being in the New World, after they sailed past Fishman Island and now were currently returning to the surface.

They were enjoying the scenery of the ocean, especially to the devil fruit users of the ship really enjoyed since they can never be in water without death waiting for them at the door.

Luffy despite enjoying the scenery was bored, he knew that the way up might take a while, and Sanji was out of commission because his nosebleeds were too strong for him to handle,he was in the infirmary.

Luffy got up and headed to the kitchen, the crew eyed him but smiled, Luffy was basically the same after the two grew up but he was still the happy Luffy everyone knew, they knew that there will be scars that won't heal and they knew that Luffy changed dramatically but he still was the same no matter what happened.

The crew looked at each other minus Sanji, Luffy would've came back already with meat in his hand, but yet he wasn't even making a sound. The crew grew curious, they went into the galley only to see Luffy with a lot of glass cups around him, and with ingredients. THE crew would've stopped this since Luffy and stuff..don't mix..all the time but they were intrigued by their bo- no _man_ of a captain.

"Luffy what are you doing?" Zoro asked in interest, Luffy just grabbed the shaker, and Zoro being a man of alcohol knew what that was for. "I'm bored and we have the ingredients to make a couple cocktails." Luffy stated simply.

The crew looked at each other in surprise, "Sencho-san you can make alcoholic beverages?" Robin asked with a closed eyed smile, Luffy nodded. "Yup, I knew a nice bartender named Makino who was close to Shanks-" Luffy had a sly smile for a second, "and I lived in a shitty but fun place so I know a lot about alcohol."

Again the crew was surprised, but Luffy been surprising them with these multiple talents lately. "Who wants one?" Luffy asked, they looked confused, he laughed and grabbed an old book from a hidden are in the kitchen. He opened it and showed them the choices.

"So who want's one?" Luffy asked with a smile, Chopper,Usopp went since that was strong alcohol for Usopp and Chopper can't drink so the just went to help Sanji and etc. THE remaining five had stayed, "Luffy you're not going to drink one?" Nami asked, Luffy shook his head, "No I just had a Bloody Mary." while the five looked down at the book long enough, they decided.

"Captain, i'll have a Bloody Mary." Zoro requested as Luffy nodded, if Luffy liked the drink that means Zoro will too, he was a man of alcohol. "Me and Robin will have this one." Nami pointed to the spanish named drink. "A Margarita nice choice for you two." Luffy turned to Franky, "I'll have a Daiquiri Luffy-bro." Franky shot him a thumbs up, and lastly he turned to Brook, "I'll have the Last Word." Brook requested last, Luffy giggled.

"That drink suits you Brook, with it's history it's known as the drink who came back to life." Luffy stated as he already started on the drinks.

The crew watched in interest as Luffy started with Brook's, he combined all the ingredients and do a little bar tricks with the shaker and poured the substance into Brook's drink.

Luffy then started with Franky's, the crew was amazed by Luffy's actions, seeing him like this made him look like a professional bartender, before you know it Franky's drink was finished and was moved to the side with Brook's.

It was only a matter of minutes and all the drinks were done, Luffy pushed all the drinks toward his 'customers' and watched with a smile.

The crew grabbed their drinks and drank, they all hummed in satisfaction obviously making Luffy have a bright smile on his face watching his crew reactions.

"Damn Captain, you gotta stop surprising us." Zoro said with a chuckle as Luffy and the crew shared a laugh.

That was the day the Mugiwaras found out that Monkey D. Luffy was an Awesome Bartender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this Blade (ima call you Blade) I can see Luffy knowing the knowledge of alcohol because of seeing Makino work, or living with Dadan...some sort. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.
> 
> [1]Bloody Mary - a drink made of mostly of Tomato Juice, named after the horror tale, and woman Bloody Mary
> 
> [2]Margarita - a strong Spanish drink that works best with good quality Tequila
> 
> [3]Daiquiri - A classic old school drink, a bar favorite
> 
> [4]The Last Word- the Zombie drink of the cocktail world, disappeared or altered over the years to be brought back to life in the new century


	15. Chapter 15 -Monkey D. Luffy the Substitute Navigator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Phoneix with Navigator Luffy, and thanks for the kind words. For the Reviews, Namebelow I didn't understand your request, sorry about that.
> 
> Johnny Spectre for your latest review: lol yea, an angry Law tho.
> 
> Barlock: Gracias, y yo también soy celoso de Luffy.. aunque yo soy técnicamente un políglota.. ik i love that song too!..obviously :P
> 
> ENJOY

**Chapter 15 -Monkey D. Luffy the Substitute Navigator**

The Sunny was silent, once again Nami is sick not as bad as the first time but it's still not good either. The crew was in the sick bay with Nami, "Is she okay Chopper?" Luffy asked the tiny doctor. Chopper nodded, "Yes but she has to rest in bed the whole time, if not she'll be sick longer." Luffy thought, yes he can be smart when he wants to!, "Okay well everyone I know Nami's sick but we need to move to the next island, our provisions are low and with me here it won't last longer." Luffy stated.

Some of the crew were surprised to hear Luffy like that, "Wait how are we going to go to the next island, Nami is our navigator." Usopp said as Luffy had a sheepish grin, "I can navigate." most of the crew shouted a no at Luffy.

"Luffy your case of direction is almost as bad as Zoro's!" Usopp said as Zoro hit him on the head with the hilt of his sword. Luffy laughed a little, "Guys you can trust me, when I was younger I lived in the jungle and my brother Sabo taught me how to navigate enough to know where to head and etcetera." Luffy said as the crew totally heard the brother part but decided to keep it shut since Luffy was the type to forget what he saying from time to time, despite hearing this 'other brother' in the past.

Robin, deciding to trust her captain used her hana-hana no mi to retrieve the map from her and Nami's room. "Here Captain-san.", Robin gave Luffy the map. Luffy thanked Robin and opened her map gently, "If I heard right, Nami said we are about right here." Luffy pointed to their current location, and the next island is Igaku island[1] which is great for us since I heard that they have great medicinal herbs, syrups and more there. This is a great place to stock with a lot of healthy food here." Luffy stated as he thought about the island, Chopper's eyes glistened as he heard Luffy talk about the island of medicine, most of the others were dumbfounded by Luffy's change of personality.

Luffy stepped on to the deck, the others followed except for Nami and Chopper of course. "Okay get to your stations, Franky change the ship's direction going Northeast, everyone else raise the sails." the crew did as they were told and relaxed, "We should be there by morning if we keep going at this speed." Luffy said as he looked at the map.

"Luffy-bro your direction is bad, how do you navigate?" Franky asked, Zoro chuckled, "Yea when we first set sail you had no idea where the fuck we were going." Zoro remembered.

Luffy smiled sheepishly, "Well I didn't have a map and I didn't ask for directions back then, and I know how to navigate but that's not my job i'm a captain not a navigator." Luffy laughed as they sailed toward Igaku island.

That was the day the mugiwaras found out that Monkey D. Luffy is a good substitute navigator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Igaku - Medicine in Japanese
> 
> WELL I hoped you enjoyed Phoneix, now onto the next one XP


	16. Chapter 16- Monkey D. Luffy the Baking Pro? LUFFY VS. SANJI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is for .5, Guest-san, and Illumi Senri wanted a baking Luffy, but another request by Shizuka Taiyou wanted Luffy to go against Sanji in a baking contest...so I combined your request TOGETHER -mindblown explosion noises- and Illumi Senri from your last review, thank you for the kind words.
> 
> ENJOY

**Chapter 16- Monkey D. Luffy the Baking Pro? LUFFY VS. SANJI**

It was a nice day for Luffy, it was the anniversary of the Zoro's recruitment and the day the Mugiwara no Ichimi began, so Luffy being the secretly good baker he was..thanks to Makino decided to wake up at ungodly hours to bake a manly ass cupcake for Zoro and the crew.

For Zoro since he was a man of alcohol, Luffy decided to make the Mugiwara Ship Bomb[1] . The type of alcohol it uses is Windmill Village Whiskey and the D Guinness. Luffy, while humming the Baka song, gathered and mixed his secret and normal ingredients. After he did he preheated the oven to 350 degrees F, he mixed, simmered, and did many things, he was done with his heavily flavored alcohol frosting and waiting for the cupcakes to finish but not everybody can have alcohol he made nome normal frosting and cupcakes.

When they were done, Luffy poked a hole in all of them and filled 5 of the 12 cupcakes with the alcohol filling for Zoro and the rest normal Dawn Island secret filling. After that he frosted them all the ones that were green were Zoro's and the beige ones were the crews.

Luffy sighed contently as he finished all the cakes, he was about to work on another one but Sanji came in through the door, "Oi crap captain what the hell are you doing in my kitchen?" Sanji said as the others woke up and went into the galley.

"Made some cupcakes about to make a cake." Luffy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, the crew was dumbfounded, "You bake?" Sanji laughed like a maniac. Luffy had a tick on his forehead, "Hey I can cook and bake things..just not as good as you." Luffy childishly stuck out his tongue. The cupcakes Luffy made looked edible and good that was a reason why most of the crew was in shock.

"Fine then let me bake something up and let's see who bakes better and if I win you can't raid the fridge, and never use the kitchen again." Sanji said, he wasn't the one to brag or show off his cooking skills but this was a perfect chance to have Luffy not raid or steal things anymore..so this is a chance he'd take.

Sanji started baking but Luffy and the crew were talking, "So Luffy why you make the cupcakes?" Usopp asked, Luffy laughed. "Well I didn't expect Zoro to remember since he didn't have a calender and his memory sometimes sucks but today was the day Zoro joined and the day this crew begun." Luffy smiled as the others smiled, some cried *cough* Franky *cough* the crew looked a the cupcakes they noticed the uneven colored cupcakes, 5 were green 7 were beige. "Are the green ones mine Sencho?" Zoro asked with a genuine smile, Luffy nodded happily, "Yup, the green ones are made with strong alcohol." Zoro smiled widened since he couldn't wait to taste them, even it sucked as long as it has alcohol it's fine.

"DONE!" Sanji said as he put the cupcakes next to Luffy's, "Okay be honest captain's orders" Luffy said with a little laugh. The crew each got a cupcake..Zoro with his alcohol cupcakes due to Sanji mental protest.

The crew each grabbed one, they both tasted really good...the crew decided, "Um Sanji-kun as it sad to say this..Luffy's cupcakes taste better", and Zoro agreed as he enjoys the alcohol taste, Sanji sulked.

"HOW...how did you..beat...me." Sanji laid pathetically on the floor, Luffy frowned a bit. "Well I used a recipe only parts of the whole D lineage know of and some of my islands secret ingredients, if you mixed those together..it's basically the best food ever. You can beat me at anything when it comes to cooking except several family recipes but yea, and it took me 4 years to learn only half of the recipe." Luffy stated proudly as Sanji went back to his usual self, flirting with the women of the crew.

Luffy smiled at his crew, Zoro came up with to Luffy with a question, "Luffy what alcohol did you use?" Zoro still smiling asked, "Windmill Village Whiskey, and the D Guinness, I also know how to make those two and more."

Luffy smiled wider as he watch Zoro internally beam with happiness, it was rare for the swordsman to show so much emotion at once, he basically looked like a happy Luffy but with his own grin.

That was the day the crew found out that Monkey D. Luffy can be a fucking awesome baker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Mugiwara ship bomb - parody of Irish car bomb
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed that, I had fun making that, and Zoro beaming up with excitement can probably make anyones day..except for Sanji or Nami etc but yea happy shit Yay.


	17. Chapter 17 - Monkey D. Luffy the Secret Detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY Ashielle's turn again XP with DETECTIVE LUFFY, and yes I used google translate for the Swedish in the Language Wizard one shot.

Chapter 17 - Monkey D. Luffy the Secret Detective

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Nami screamed as the crew rushed over to her, "What's wrong Nami-swan?" Sanji asked worriedly. Nami was in tears, "My jewels and money is gone." Zoro rolled his eyes, Robin looked at her 'empty bookshelf', "My books are stolen." Robin said in the scariest voice that even fazed Sanji. Zoro was going to rest his arms on his swords that were on his hip, he looked down, "NANI!" Zoro was pissed his swords, his beloved swords are gone.

Everyone was mad, Luffy and Chopper's hats were stolen, Zoro's swords, Nami's money, Usopp's pachinkos and Kabuto, Sanji favored knife and cigarettes, Robin's books, Franky's tools, and Brook's violin.

Luffy decided it was time, he went to the men's quarters while the crew looked at him curiously. Luffy went to his closet, he pushed the pinstripe suit [1]aside and got his trench coat and pipe (lol).

He exited out and grabbed his magnifying glass, the crew stared at their captain, he was smoking a pipe and wearing a trenchcoat. "Captain...what the hell?" Zoro asked but chucking inside, he has a feeling this is another talents of Luffy's, "I'm a detective Zoro." Zoro nodded, he knew it.

Luffy immediately saw a clue, he went to the rail and saw a piece of ripped cloth stuck to it, he looked at it through his magnifying glass, he saw a little mark on it that he recognized.

I know who the thief is." Luffy declared as he ran toward the city that they were docked at, the crew followed. The crew saw Luffy scaring a man -cough- interrogating a man -cough-. "TELL me where STERCORE[2] IS!" Luffy yelled, the guy was sweating nervously, the crew had a feeling their captain found the thief so they all glared at the man.

The man shakily pointed toward the door, Luffy kicked it open. A frail guy had a lot of stuff around him, including the mugiwara's stuff. "Stercore you bastard, give us back our stuff!." Stercore looked at Luffy, "Why should I Monkey Child[3] ?" Stercore said smugly, he forgot that Luffy was a pirate since they used to be thieving partners for a week or so.

The rest of the crew went behind Luffy, the whole crew glared at the frail man, Stercore instantly shat his pants and gave Luffy their stuff back after they beat the living shit out of him.

The crew was back on the ship with their stuff, the crew turned to Luffy who put his pipe and trenchcoat up. "Luffy how did you find the guy?" Usopp asked, ""Well Stercore and I were somewhat partners for a short time, like Johnny and Yosaku with Zoro except those guys were cool, and Stercore was dumb enough to have a shirt with his symbol on it." Luffy said as he rolled his eyes at his older,dumb, and annoying acquaintance.

The crew saw Luffy reaction and laughed, that was the day they found out that Monkey D. Luffy could be a pretty good detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Gambling suit referenced in Chapter 5 and 7
> 
> [2]Stercore- 'shit' in latin
> 
> [3]Monkey Child - thief name used in chapter 3
> 
> OH MY SHIT DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH RESEARCH I DO FOR THESE ONE SHOTS not like its a problem though, their you go Ashielle I hoped YOU ENJOYED IT XP


	18. Chapter 18 - Monkey D. Luffy the Reluctant Mannered man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Zulqar95, Okay I used your plot but with my twist of course and thank you, you saved me trouble from brainstorming lol.
> 
> To answer to your previous review: thanks XP and ik i like the name Portmonlook too

**Chapter 18 - Monkey D. Luffy the Reluctant Mannered man**

The crew landed on Manā island[1], Luffy instantly hated it since it reminded too much of Goa Kingdom, ' _Sabo_ ' Luffy thought of his brother and sighed.

The only thing he kind of liked was that they were only barely less stuck up than the nobles in Goa but he still hated them, the crew never really liked nobles either but they never had a hatred for them like Luffy did, but being the man he is he hid his hatred."Oi Luffy look it's a beautiful restaurant!" Nami said excitedly, Luffy shrugged, "Whatever let's just get our supplies and get out of here." Luffy said out of character. Zoro looked at Luffy in suspicion.

The crew went back to the Sunny with their supplies for the next trip, Nami and Sanji groaned. "What is it?" Luffy asked still out of character, "We want to go to that restaurant!" they both whined. Luffy was about to argue but those two spat out what they saw which made everyone want to go to the restaurant.

Unlike the others Zoro, Robin, and Brook had the most self control when it came to urges, they completely withheld their urges when they saw the brief morbid face on Luffy when they talked about the fancy restaurant, no one else caught the expression.

Luffy thought, _'Oi Luffy, Ace come here.' Luffy and Ace walked over to Sabo. 'What Sabo?' Ace asked while Luffy beamed, 'Their might be a time in our lives where we might have to act different, even if it's a way he hate to act.' Sabo replied to Ace's question. Sabo glared inwardly which surprised the two, 'As much as I hate to say it, I think it's best if I taught you how Nobles act, it might help you one day as much as I despise the idea.' Ace and Luffy looked at eachother with frowns at Sabo reason but reluctantly agreed.'_ Luffy sighed, "Okay fine, i'll make something for the guys and girls if needed, they're strict about those things." most of the crew cheered, totally ignoring despite in their captain's voice only to be noticed by Zoro, Robin, and Brook. Since Luffy had a sewing machine[2] he made his crew suits, and dresses for the restaurant. The crew got dressed and headed to the restaurant, everyone looked well dressed, they reached the reception desk.

"I'm sorry but your scars are inferior to this restaurants deco-" Luffy pulled out a fake nobleman crest he made to look similar to Sabo's when he was little. "My...My apologies great noble sir." Luffy looked at the man in disgust and Noble attitude.

"May I request a private room for me and my fellow noblemen." Luffy bowed slightly and the other bowed as well as they were shown to a room. Luffy was even walking like a nobleman by puffing his chest out 'proudly and smugly' while looking like he was superior to everything in his nobleman face , and he hated every single thing to the bone.

The mugiwaras were surprised by Luffy's manners, they entered the private room with multiple plates,bowls, and utensils in different sizes. They received their food and Luffy picked up his soup spoon and ate at a normal human pace, even wiping his face like someone with manners had. If the Mugiwaras never met Luffy and saw him now, they would think he was a rich man or noble.

After the crew ate their meal and payed they left the establishment and returned to the ship, the crew thanked Luffy for the night, while Luffy was changing out of his shitty suit and act.

When he was done he stepped out on the deck and laid on the grassy deck thinking of his earlier actions, he was happy they were leaving the island in the morning.

"Hello Sencho-san" Robin stated her presence as well as Zoro and Brook, Luffy turned to them, he motioned them to sit on the grassy deck. The three looked at Luffy, he sighed. "You three are the most wary of the crew so I guess you guys saw me slip a face or two right?" Luffy asked, they nodded.

"You were obvious that you were completely uncomfortable being in this island, or at least obvious to us three." Zoro said, Luffy chuckled a bit. "Yea I just anything nobleish or fancy, that's why I never have manners, I despise them." Luffy stated.

The others were somewhat caught off guard by Luffy's response, "You don't need to answer, but why do you seem to hate manners or noblemen?" Robin asked. Luffy trusted the whole crew, he usually trusted and told secrets to Zoro, but if he didn't tell Zoro or anything else he would trust these two.

"Well even before the war I hated how nobles were, I hated the government…. they took two really important people away from me...either on a whim or just by their name." Luffy spat the last parts in venom as he visibly made fist of anger.

"Zoro you met Ace, and we already mentioned Ace to you guys, but only a few people who knew me when I was little knew that I had another brother..like Ace." Luffy said the the three pairs of eyes and sockets eyes widen slightly. "Sabo..my other brother, a formal noble taught me how to act like them if it was needed, it was hard for him to teach since he had a hatred for nobles as well as we both did, he was different from them. He was killed by a celestial dragon 3 months later, so I always hated these 'manners' and towns like these..anything related to them." Luffy said spitefully but quiet.

The three understood and just nodded and spend a while chatting to their Captain.

That was the day the Mugiwaras found out that Monkey D. Luffy can be a good noblemen, and the others found the hateful meaning in that talent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ 1]Manā -Manners in Japanese
> 
> [ 2] reference in chap 7
> 
> Okay I have to make everything angsty because of otaku science, I didn't mean for this to happen but Zulqar95 I hope you like it XP. This is probably one of my favorite chapters :)


	19. Monkey D. Luffy the Great Magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue but I have some A/N at the bottom, please enjoy!

It was a fine day for the Mugiwara no Ichimi, they were on their way to a party island.

"MINNA!" the rubbery captain yelled out for his crew to hear. The meat-loving captain was basically shaking with excitement as he waited for his crew to appear.

One by one the crewmates walked to the deck of the Sunny. "Yes sencho?" the sleepy moss headed swordsman mumbled out.

"LOOK AT THIS!" Luffy, jumping with excitement showed his beloved crewmates the flyer he got.

"Where did you get this Sencho-san?" the dark-haired beauty said as she picked up the paper, looking over its contents. "It's a contest Robin, I would totally be good in this one!"

The crew took turns looking at the flyer. "A magic show?" the long-nosed sniper questioned. Luffy shook his head in confirmation furiously. "Uh-huh I'm very great in magic tricks, trust me."

A large squeal interrupted the small conversations between the crew members. "The winner gets 1,500,000 Beri's!" the redhead navigator basically screamed as beri symbols took over her eyes. "You are definitely entering Luffy!" The blond cool squirmed in delight. "Ohhh I love it when Nami-swan is money hungry" then eventually the cook and swordsman decided to bicker.

After they landed on the island Nami ushered them to get ready. As they walked towards the venue where the contest would be at, they saw the sign-up sheet for it.

As Nami signed Luffy name onto the sheet, Luffy went to get his act ready.

"What are you going to do for your act Luffy?" a curious little reindeer asked the rubber captain.

"That's a secret Chopper" Luffy laughed as said reindeer eyes had stars in them.

The Mugiwara no Ichimi minus their captain, went inside the venue and sat in their respective seats and waited for the contest to start,

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen welcome to the cities annual magic show!" a young lady announced into a mic as the audience cheered. "This years prize is more pricey than ever!" the crowd roared once again but a certain redhead stood out from the cheers.

"We have an extra surprise to give to the winner, but now let's announce our first contestant."

Throughout the night many wonderful acts came through and stunned the crowd.

"And now our last contestant of the night, please give a warm welcome to Lucy!"

The crowd clapped for the next contestant, a young man with a black cover on his hat, some sunglasses, and a mustache and beard.

Nami sat nervously as she saw the other contestants do their acts and worried about her chance- sorry the crew's chance to get 1,500,000 beris.

Luffy or a.k.a Lucy walked onto the stage watching as the stage helpers brought a huge clear water tank smiling at the crowd getting excited.

'What is this idiot going to do?!' The crew thought in a panic as they see the huge tank of water, knowing that their captain and water do not mix. The moss headed swordsman out down his swords in case if he needed to jump in if anything goes wrong.

The crowd was anxious with excitement as 'Lucy' started walking on water, of course, to make this seem more amazing then it already is, he was given a metal bat and he hit the water, where he was walking to show the audience he was not faking.

The crowd cheered in amazement as Luffy did more daring things above the water, thankful that his competitors did a very basic card or sleight of hand tricks.

As he finished his trick he took a bow as he was clearly deemed the winner. He was right because as soon as he stood upright again, the host lady came and awarded him with a trophy.

"WOW! That was amazing Lucy! The crowd loves you and since you are our winner you get to take 1,500,000 Beri's" the crowd cheered as a certain redhead was basically roaring with happiness.

"Also the surprise is that you and whoever you want are invited to a special dinner with various meats, drinks, and desserts of your liking!" The crew perked up at the surprise and was content of what was won.

Luffy laughed as he went towards his crew with the money to head towards their feast that is awaiting them.

And that was the night that the Mugiwara no Ichimi discovered that their captain was a pretty okay magician.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For my lovely reviewer Phonenix)
> 
> Hello, it has been a while. Your probably mad and you have an appropriate reason to so if you want to curse at me it's fine lol. After this chapter I have 8 more chapters/request to write left, I plan to update weekly now since I have found some inspiration to continue. 
> 
> Thanks for still following this story and I'll try my best again to keep up as now I am more mature and know how to balance time and school unlike me two years ago when I barely turned 15 and was a mess.
> 
> Stay tuned as I have some long overdue request to write. you can PM me anytime if you have any special request or questions. :)


	20. Monkey D. Luffy the Medium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews: Kid - Thanks for welcoming me back!
> 
> A/N: And Shizuka, by reading my other stories you know I love a little angst, so here is your long overdue request :)  
> Major spoilers if you just got into One Piece and are still like at episode 300 or something, but if you're caught up with One Piece and know who Sabo is, let’s just pretend he’s dead for this fic.)
> 
> (This is after the time skip of course and past the Dressrosa Arc. Has some information from the Whole Cake Island Arc.)

It was a quiet night on the Sunny-Go as everyone is peacefully sleeping the night away, or so you thought. In the watch tower, there was a sleepless captain on watch for the night. He was smiling as he was looking at the souls in front of him.

“Thanks for visiting me Ace, Sabo” Luffy said with a solemn smile. He watched as the two souls of his departed brothers come closer and sit beside him on each side.

“Well ever since I joined Sabo, we had nothing better to do, especially since your crew is near Alma Island it’s much easier to see you again even if it’s only for a little bit.” the raven haired man smiled as he looks down as his brother.

Luffy felt like he was at home again, ever since he was little he could see Sabo and Ace couldn’t, but now, even if it’s sad he is glad that his brothers could be reunited again.

“Yea, I'm glad to see you grow Luffy no doubt you could be pirate king with the way you are going.” the blond headed brother exclaimed with pride, thankful he could watch over his younger brother on his journey.

The straw-hatted captain was about to speak until he was interrupted by a voice. “Hey, Luffy it’s my turn to take over.” 

Luffy looked towards the voice to see Usopp at the entrance of the watch tower. Luffy got up and stretched as he walked towards Usopp. “I’ll see you later Usopp!” the sniper nodded as he saw his captain get out, noticing the wave that his captain sent towards nothing, or so he thought.

\---------

“Guys, have you heard Luffy talking to himself lately?” Usopp said as he recalled last night's events. The crew decided to meet up in the early morning, minus Luffy since he was still slumbering due to his watch. [1] Alma means soul in Spanish

[1] Alma means Soul in Spanish

“A bit but I think it’s just Luffy-bro being Luffy-bro,” Franky said as he popped open a bottle of Cola. The crew just looked at each other. “I heard him talking to nothing though, it seem like he was talking to Ace and someone else or something.” 

“Well if you want to ask Sencho-san I see nothing wrong with it, after all, he can always reject if he doesn’t want to answer,” Robin mentioned as the crew was thinking of what was going on. 

“Then it’s settled then, we can ask Luffy later when he wakes up as it 6 is in the damn morning.” a certain sleep deprived swordsman grumbled out as his sleep was disturbed. The crew laughed softly looking at Zoro but then separated to do their own things shortly later.

\-------------  
Luffy woke up to multiple voices which didn’t belong to his crew, he woke up with wide eyes. Luffy looked around the room noticing seven individuals he never saw before. It only took him a couple seconds to realize that these are souls of the dead ones that look over his crewmates.

“You guys are here because the island that we are docking at called you here?”

They all looked at each other and nodded, they have all moved on before but the spirits if the island brought them back one last time for a while. 

‘Explains what Ace and Sabo were talking about before Usopp came up.’ 

A young lady with pink hair in a ponytail and has her hair shaved on the sides came up to speak.

“We all made peace with ourselves after watching our loved ones have a great life with you, so thank you.” Nami’s mother Bellemère said with a smile. “This island is known for us to watch over people who pass by at a closer level, but since you can see and hear us, can you talk to them for us?” Bellemère asked while the other souls behind her nodded wanting the same. 

Luffy sighed but smiled, if these people were special to his crew then why not?

\---------  
Luffy came up after the surprise visit with the souls and walked on to the deck only to see all his Nakama string at him with suspicion.

“Oi Luffy? We heard you talking to yourself since we been on this island, you okay?” Usopp asked as the crew came and sat next to where Usopp was.

“Oh, you heard that, well I had something to tell you all anyway so this is perfect,” Luffy said as he skipped towards his special seat and faced his crew motioning them to come sit near him on the deck.

“Well i’m a medium which means I can see the souls of the departed, I don’t see them as often as you would think since we are always moving and I don’t have time to help souls but since we are at Alma Island, old souls came to visit even though they already moved on, that's why I was talking to ‘nothing’ these past days since we been here,” Luffy explained.

The crew just looked at Luffy, not really surprised but they are not sure of what to make of it until Luffy spoke up again.

“There are people currently here that want to talk to you, would you let me tell you what they wish to say?” The crew looked up at their captain, unsure of what to think, they just nodded.

Luffy closed his eyes as he felt a soul step forward. “There is a Giant here, he has a funny smile,” Luffy said as he looked at Robin as she audibly gasped.

“Robin is this giant someone you knew? He says his name is Saul.” Robin lost her composure a bit as she nodded. “Well he wants me to say is that he’s proud of you that you found a family…” a single tear rolled down Robin’s cheek as she smiled. “Also his advice from long ago still stands whenever you have your dark days okay Robin?” 

Robin nodded and smile, all she heard at that moment was Saul’s laugh fading away… ‘Dereshishishi’

The crew watched as Robin collected herself. They wondered who was going to go next. 

“I see next is is a fishman, who does this soul have a connection to?” The crew looked around to see who was next, they felt weird because they never saw Luffy so serious like this except in battle of course. 

“It’s me Luffy-bro,” Franky said already tearing up because… it’s Franky so that is expected. 

“Well the thing he wants me to say is that he loves the ship that you built, he is very proud of it and glad you were his apprentice.” and as soon as Luffy finished you just heard Franky sobbing. “I totally appreciate it but I'm not crying,” he said as he wiped his tears away. He felt a slight patting motion on his head and then it disappeared.

Robin gave Franky a gentle side hug to comfort him. The crew waited anxiously, hoping their loved ones were there to say at least one thing to make them feel better, less burdened, anything.

“Bachina is stepping forward.” Usopp audibly gulped. “She’s trying to hug you, by the way, Usopp.” oh and Usopp felt it for sure, he felt the love he hasn’t been able to receive in years. “She wants to apologize for getting sick, but she so proud that you became what you wanted to be.” Usopp just shook his head while crying, “She doesn’t have to apologize.” 

Usopp felt the warm ghostly embrace leave him, wishing that he could’ve felt his mother’s embrace for a little longer.

“This lady has cool hair!” Luffy laughed as he saw Bellemère. “Nami, this is your mom, Bellemère right?” Nami nodded as she clutched her tattoo in comfort.

“Well one thing, she can’t believe you're a pirate, but she’s laughing about it though. She’s glad that you’re happy and healthy and she wants you to tell Nojiko that she loves her as much as she loves you.” Luffy smiled as he saw Nami smile with so much happiness.

Nami felt so happy, she doesn't know if she imagined it or not but she swore she could’ve smelled the comforting smoke of her mother’s cigarette.

Nami went with the other three who are still trying to control their bearings and gave Robin, Franky, and Usopp a hug.

The remaining crew members watched Luffy in awe, they knew he had an impact on them but he was truly amazing.

“Captain Yorki, Brook he has come to see you,” Luffy said as he felt pride in knowing he could make his crew happy.

“Thank you Luffy-san,” Brook said as he paid attention fully to what Luffy had to say.

“He thinks it’s ironic that you can’t see him as your dead yourself.” Luffy giggled. “But he is very glad that you were able to find another crew and find your passion again. The crew misses you and he wants you to tell Laboon when you see him again that they all love him.” 

Brook bowed in thanks for Luffy, he is so happy he can sing a song right now but decided that Luffy isn’t finished yet and still has other people to talk to. He can hear the words to Bink’s Sake.

“Their a blonde lady here name Sora.” Sanji looked up. “Is this your mom Sanji?” Sanji nodded. “She’s glad that you were different from your siblings when you grew up, she feels sorry for not being there all the time and she would tell you to eat healthily but you being her ‘Little chef’ when she was sick and she hopes you can find the All Blue with us.” 

Sanji looked down but smiled as he bit his cigarette to silence his sobs. Compared to his siblings he was always the runt who wasn’t special enough for his father. He’s glad that at least his mother truly loved him. 

The only two that were left were Zoro and Chopper. “There's a girl here with blue hair, she looks like that woman in the navy. Tashigi?” Luffy thought the last part out loud. 

Zoro smiled, knowing that it was Kuina that was talking to Luffy. “That’s Kuina you’re talking to Luffy,” Zoro said as Luffy smiled.

“Well she has little to say but from what she wants me to tell you is that you better keep Wadō in good shape since you are crazy, and she has total faith in your ambition and is always supporting you.”

Zoro smiled, he touched his white sword as he took a swig from his beer bottle that he had next to him, content that he hasn’t let his old friend down.

“And now Chopper is left,” Luffy said as Chopper hoped that it would be his father that will speak to Luffy.

“He is so proud of you Chopper, he saw you when we were split up and saw how dedicated you were to discover new medicines. He said he is glad that you were his son and next time you see Kureha, tell her I said hello.” Luffy smiled as he saw Chopper smiling with tears in his eyes.

\----------  
After everything that went down, Luffy went to rest since it drained his mind a bit. He smiled glad that he can give some closure to his Nakama to seal off any burden that they held on to.

The crew thanked Luffy and glad that he told them that he got to talk to Ace and his other brother that they didn’t know about while he was here.

Even though they are gone now, they are happy that they found out that Luffy is a medium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my lovely reviewer Shizuka Taiyou <3, this is way longer than the normal request I write but I really liked making this.


	21. Monkey D. Luffy the next Picasso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews - Thank you Icekat-Druid for the kind words and I'm glad that you love these one-shots <3

It was a hectic day for the Mugiwara no Ichimi, they had many encounters with the marines and they were persistent more than ever this day.

The marines just came in one fleet after another and even though the Strawhats are very strong, fighting the marines who have idiotic tendencies gets very very annoying.

After all the fighting and making the marines run away in fear as the usual, they have finally escaped from them and now decided to relax.

"I'm going to take a bubble bath, don't bother me unless something with the log pose is changing." the redhead of the crew, Nami said with distaste as she is done with all unnecessary fighting that was done today.

Robin gave a bit of a giggle as she saw her crewmate leave the deck, she hummed as she used her Hana-Hana no mi to grab a book she can read to relax as well.

In the span of thirty minutes, everyone else in the crew found something to relax with.

Zoro sat against the mast as usual as started polishing his swords.

Sanji was preparing special drinks for his lovely ladies.

Usopp was currently checking his garden to make sure that his next pop greens were growing correctly.

Chopper was currently enjoying the New World's weather as he lied down on the grassy part of the deck in peace.

Franky was next to Robin as she was reading him something he found interesting in her book as he sipped on a freshly opened bottle of cola.

Lastly, Brook was just playing a calming tune for everyone on the deck, including himself to relax.

Everything was quiet on the deck until one sleepy swordsman noticed his usually loud captain was not on the deck.

"Where is Luffy?" silence fell on the deck as Nami came out of her room as she just took a bath. "What's with the alarming faces?" Nami asked concerned.

"Luffy-san is not currently on the deck so we are questioning his whereabouts," Brook said as he let out a soft 'Yohohohoho'.

"Oh Luffy is in the men's quarters he's drawing something, at least that's what he told me when I asked when why he wasn't one the deck," Nami said as she thanked Sanji for the drink he just gave her.

The crew let a small sigh of relief, at least feeling safe that their hyperactive captain isn't accidentally trying to kill himself since he is quite reckless.

Robin felt interested as she heard what Nami said about what Luffy is doing. She used her devil fruit ability to make an eye in the room where Luffy was in.

She gasped when she saw Luffy's artistic ability, she smiled as she saw him painting very exquisite strokes on the canvas that she didn't know that he had. She thought in amazement since everyone on the crew knows that Luffy isn't the most talented when it comes to drawing, but apparently, they were all wrong now.

Luffy was painting a beautiful piece of a sailboat just drifting away in the seas with a beautiful sunset. [1]

She giggled when she let the eye disappear. Even if she is the only one of the crew who saw it, who would've thought that Luffy would be a pirate like Picasso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for requesting Ashielle and FireBluePhoenix, I quite enjoy writing this chapter. I thought it was unique since Luffy is known for drawing horribly. But hey maybe he just does that for fun ;)
> 
> [1] The painting Luffy was doing is based on Leonid Afremov's Sea Reflections painting.


	22. Monkey D Luffy, the Secret Hypnotist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for mrdbznarutofan, I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews:
> 
> Thanks Ashielle for the review and I'm glad you like your chapter.

It was a good day on the Thousand Sunny, the straw hats just left an island with good supplies and they were ready to head off to the next island. The straw hats even got to get something for themselves while they were on the island waiting for the log pose to set.

Zoro got sword polisher, Sanji bought more cooking utensils, Nami bought clothes and new mapping supplies, Robin went to get books, Brook bought more music sheet paper, Usopp bought more gardening supplies so he can maintain his pop greens, Franky bought more cola and Chopper bought cotton candy.

As delighted as they were the strawhats noticed something a bit strange. They noticed that the captain or their crew bought a watch with a chain on it.

"Why did you buy that Luffy?" a curious Chopper asked as Luffy was just swinging it around.

Luffy smiled, "I always wanted to show you a trick I've known for a long time" Luffy laughed with his signature 'shishishishi"

The crew questioned their captain's excitement but decided to not question it. They moved and sat in a circle

"What are you going to do Cap'n," Zoro asked as the crew eyed their captain in suspicion.

"I was taught how to hypnotize people when I was little by one of Shank's crewmates when they stopped by my home island."

The crew or most of them had a face of slight surprise.

"I was wondering if I can do it on one or two of you guys?" Luffy asked with his eyes basically pleading for permission.

"I don't mind Sencho-san," Robin said with a simple smile. Luffy clapped, but he wanted someone else as well. "Zoro can you also do it."

Zoro looked at Luffy and simply nodded, after all, what harm can be done, he knows that Luffy wouldn't intentionally hurt him anyway.

Luffy brought to lounge chairs that were on the deck and he had Zoro and Robin sit on them.

"Just so you know, when you're hypnotized you are not in a comatose state and your consciousness won't let you do anything you aren't okay with so you both will be fine," Luffy said seriously.

That made the crew so interested, after all the only time Luffy is very serious is when he is battling.

"Now just to clarify I know I asked you guys this but are you okay with being hypnotized, this is very important that you answer honestly," Luffy said with a reassuring smile.

The two strawhats nodded as the rest watched, waiting for the hypnotizing to commence.

Luffy started to have them slip into a trance like a state, he kept on saying stuff slowly to help their breathing go slow and steady.

"Everything here is safe, calm, and peaceful. Let yourself sink into the chair as you relax deeply." Luffy said in a soft and calming voice the other strawhats never really heard before.

The others started to notice Robin and Zoro being sucked into Luffy's trance.

"As I count down from five you will open your eyes… 5...4...3..2..1…" Zoro and Robin's eyes slowly opened. What they were seeing in their trance state was Luffy swinging a watch in their face.

"Focus on the watch and have your eyes close again slowly, in 5...4...3...2...1"

They closed their eyes again, Luffy smiled as he successfully immersed them into a full trance state.

Sanji was waiting to see Marimo doing something stupid, he was about to request Luffy something but before Sanji could make a sound, Luffy's arm stretches over his mouth to silence him.

The crew saw Luffy mouth 'Be very quiet'. The crew sighed but nodded nonetheless.

Luffy faced Zoro, "Okay Zoro when I count to three if you allow me to, I ask that you will skip in a happy fashion around the deck." Luffy snickered very softly.

"One...Two...Three." Luffy said slowly as the crew saw Zoro get up and then like Luffy asked him too, he started to skip around the deck happily like he was a young child.

To say the strawhats were confused was one thing, when they first met Zoro they could imagine him doing this but now, Zoro is far more serious so seeing him like this made the other crew members laugh with delight.

"This is SUPER Luffy-bro!" Franky said as the others agreed, Luffy laughed but then shushed them once again.

"Zoro when I say 'stop' you will return back to your chair and you will release from your act." Zoro continued to skip until he was near his chair, that when Luffy asked him to stop.

When Zoro returned back to his seat, he was back in the trance he was in the very beginning.

"Okay, it's Robin's turn!" Luffy smiled as he walked over to Robin.

"Okay, Robin are you still with us?" Robin slowly nodded, answering Luffy's question.

"Robin when I count to three, you will get up and start doing a funny dance, if your conscious allows you too." Luffy counted to three and Robin got up and started swaying around in joyful movements.

Even though it wasn't a 'silly dance' the crew pretty much knew that Luffy probably wouldn't be able to have her do something completely out of character for her.

Though the crew was satisfied, Luffy called her back to return to his seat.

Luffy spoke softly to the two that were in the trance.

Luffy started talking, allowing the two strawhats breathing to regulate and become at a more normal pace as Luffy was explaining to the crew, he was doing this to slowly get them to get out of their trance comfortably and safely.

"I'm going to count from one to five, and at the count of five you will be feeling wide awake, fully alert, and completely refreshed." Luffy then counted to five and the two were completely awake.

"Whoa, that was cool Luffy," Zoro said as he fully regained his senses along with Robin.

"It was very much indeed Sencho-san." Robin smiled lightly as the crew clapped for Luffy.

"Finally we can talk now," Usopp said as the hypnotizing was over.

"Yea, do you know how many times I had to stoop Chopper from shouting with awe," Nami said as she giggled at Chopper.

"Well I'm glad it was somewhat entertaining to you all, but just so you know if you ever have anxiety, or can't sleep just let me know because I could always help." Luffy said as he laughed with his iconic 'shishishishi'

The crew started talking to Luffy, using stories of what he has encountered when he did stuff like this.

And that's how the Mugiwara no Ichimi found out that their captain was a hypnotist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, I'll try to have the next chapter out either this week or early next week, HOPE YOU HAD A NICE DAY/NIGHT.


	23. Chapter 23 - Monkey D Luffy, the Surprisingly Good Actor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you make one where Luffy is a really good actor? Like, they all stop at an island full of snobby actors, and Luffy has to pretend to be like them so his crew won't get thrown off the island?
> 
> This is for StrawHatCaptainLuffy-Sama, and sorry for making you laugh like a maniac, and this coming out like a year and a half since you requested this 0_0”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews:  
> tanithlipsky: thank you!  
> Phonenix: I'm glad you enjoyed it :3  
> Icekat-Druid: Thank you for reading, and Zoro is very loyal to Luffy so I would assume Zoro wouldn’t have minded anyway XP

“Luffy tell everyone on the deck that we will be arriving at Play-House island in about an hour and prepare to get supplies.” Nami, the navigator of the ship asked the captain as she saw him pass by for room.

“Okay, Nami,” Luffy said as he giggled and went to the deck of the ship.

“Oi Minna!, we will near the island soon,” Luffy said but as he was going to go to his special seat or Sunny’s head but he heard Robin, the ship's archaeologist call him.

“Yea Robin?” Luffy asked as he bounced over to the raven-haired beauty. 

“This island that we will be arriving on will probably be a bit hard to be able to set foot on, these people have a very high standard of living, not like nobles but they won’t let someone like us step foot on the island,” Robin stated.

“What do you mean Robin?” the two looked over to see Nami stepping foot onto the deck, hearing what the two raven-heads were talking about.

“Hello Nami-san, but yes as I was telling Sencho-san that the people on the island, even if they don’t mind pirates we wouldn’t be able to convince them to let us get on the island unless he was known as people with a remarkable acting ability.

“Oh, I can help with that” Luffy said as his eyes basically had stars in his eyes.

“And how so Luffy?” Nami asked the others on the deck overheard the conversation and got closer.

“Well when I was younger I lived near a city full nobles and I'm obviously nowhere near like one of those bastards but I had to go to the noble’s city to survive sometimes so I actually -shudders- act like them to get what I needed,” Luffy said as he visibly showed his distaste as he finished what he said.

“Are you sure you would be able to get the supplies we need Luffy, your attention span makes me worry about this” Nami said as she massaged her temples.

Luffy pouted mumbling “I can be serious if I want to…” The crew giggled a bit.

“Well even if you were on task Sencho-san, they will probably be someone trying to capture us, even though I doubt that would happen, we don’t need unwanted attention,” Robin said.

“That’s true but who would go with him who has some type of acting ability?” Zoro asked. 

"Well, I believe I can help Sencho-san get the supplies Nami-san," Robin said.

The rest nodded, okay well just in case we will be near the island to watch you guys to make sure nothing else will happen.

The Sunny approached the island, as Luffy and Robin were ready to leave.

\---------

Luffy hated how he was dressed but the crew needed the supplies so he will push aside his discomfort for now.

He was dressed comically, like a pompous brat that has too much pride in himself.

"Let's go, Robin," Luffy said as he was ready to leave the ship on to the island. Robin nodded, they bid the crew a short goodbye as they know they won't exactly be near each other this supply gathering.

\---------

"Hello, are you worthy to enter Play-House island?" a very snobby acting woman asked Luffy and Robin.

After the debate to see how the two were 'worthy' to enter. Surprisingly Robin found that Luffy knew so much about old classics of the theater world and having seen Luffy act completely out of character, she giggled softly seeing that her captain is one wild card, though she knew that already.

\---------

After going through the city, having Robin basically act to be Luffy's manager, and Luffy act like he was famous, not as a pirate but as an entertainer.

Eventually, through a lot of 'stupid work' as Luffy put it, they finally managed to get there task done. 

They finally returned to the ship with their supplies and Luffy was hastily ripping off as his disguise as acting or wearing anything that would make him look like a snob is against his way of living.

As they stepped on the deck the crew started to grab the supplies and put them in their respective places. 

"Luffy that was an amazing job but please never act like that again near us," Usopp said as the crew nodded furiously in agreement. 

"Don't worry I don't plan to," Luffy said as he finally took off his horrid disguise and his attitude has finally reverted to his normal self, the crew sighed with relief.

Even though they wish Luffy was comfortable with it, they all found out that Luffy was a surprisingly good actor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn't written well like some others but I had some difficulty writing this one, hopefully, it was interesting to read through.
> 
> HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT


	24. Monkey D Luffy, the Emotion reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Boop-Da-Boop
> 
> Request:‘My headcanon Luffy is so great at reading body language it's sometimes like he can read minds. Or something like that. I like thinking that even if the slightest thing happened to his Nakama, he'd know something was wrong even if he didn't know what.’
> 
> Reviews:   
> Dogluvva99: on chapter 2, well I was like 13 or 14 when I wrote that so i'm not surprised if that made no sense at all.  
> Lilmymyshem: Yes, yes she did. (Chapter 5)  
> NightFreak8828: Well as you can see I am :P (Chapter 20)  
> Sakihinata: THANK YOU for the multiple reviews, I hope you are still reading.   
> Craftyninja011: (Chapter 23) Thank you for putting in your enjoyment in multiple chapters, it makes me happy  
> LeilaDAsce: Thank you so much B)

\---------  
It was a calm day on the Thousand Sunny, the strawhats have finally got rid of the persistent marines that were on their tail that morning.

While it was silent on the deck it was peaceful, Luffy felt something was bothering him, maybe not himself but he feels something off about his Namaka.

Because of this Luffy went around his crew members to investigate.

He felt the feeling of sadness much closer than before when he passed his ship's navigator, Nami.

"Hey Nami, is there anything wrong?" Luffy asked with a smile on his face.

Luffy saw Nami stiffen for a bit. 

"It's none of your business Luffy," Nami replied a bit hostile.

"Nuh-uh Nami, your mood is bringing down the others on the ship, they might not know it but I can feel it, so tell me captain's order," Luffy said a bit more serious than before but surprisingly quiet so the others won't hear, minus Robin because Robin knows everything.

"Fine but I rather not talk about it in an open space like this, can we wait until the others leave?" Nami asked and Luffy nodded at her request.

\---------

"Okay, so what's up with Nami?" Luffy asked.

Nami sighed, "That marine captain we fought reminded me of my mother."

Luffy nodded, he doesn't know much of Nami's past because when he had the chance to learn it from her sister Nojiko two years ago, he just ignored it since it wasn't important in his eyes. Though from what he can assume by the way she talked she can either assume that her mom is not here anymore.

"A marine?" Luffy asked carefully since talking about a loved one can be dangerous if your words aren't picked carefully.

Nami nodded, "My mom was a marine before she died, that's why I hated Arlong so much since it was his fault that she died." Nami said distastefully as her knuckles clenched.

"So when you saw that marine, you started to miss her and that's why you couldn't fight her face to face?" Nami nodded at Luffy's words.

When they were fighting the marines this morning the crew noticed that Nami was a bit shaken when they faced the marine captain.

The crew somewhat yelled at her to get in check and just asked her to fight other enemies while the others faced the captain and her other subordinates.

"I felt weak because I couldn't help you guys fight them, just because she acts like my mother so much from the short time we faced her." Luffy nodded.

"Well I mean I'm pretty sure if anyone had to fight someone that reminded them of someone they loved but lost, I'm pretty sure they would be affected someway."

Nami felt comfort in Luffy words, it was a bit strange seeing him serious like this since it wasn't common at all.

"After all if I had to fight someone that looked or act like Ace...it would be hard for me too," Luffy said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it Nami, after all, we are family here. Someone can help you fight your battles when you need help you know." Luffy smiled.

Nami nodded, Luffy got up and went to make sure the other members are okay.

Even though it was weird to see Luffy like that it was comforting, instantly Nami felt better and started doing her work for the day.

Even though it wasn't a surprise, Nami and the others knew that Luffy was a good emotion reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a bit short compared to the other chapters but i’m content. I’m glad that I used Nami since I mainly use Zoro, Robin, or Brook in these type of solo request.
> 
> Lil Mikey21 YOU ARE UP NEXT
> 
> HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT GUYS


	25. Chapter 25 - Monkey D Luffy….the Swordsman?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****READ THIS PLEASE! Okay so currently I have a lot of requests and I feel like until I post them all or more caught up with them REQUEST WILL BE CLOSED for now. Thanks for understanding Y'all and I hope you enjoy this chapter!*****
> 
>  
> 
> Reviews:
> 
> IceKat-Druid: YOU ARE ALWAYS SO SUPPORTIVE UGH THANK YOU T^T
> 
>  
> 
> Request: I want to see another chapter. Write that he's a very talented and secretive priest and another one that he's a swordsman and make Zoro and Luffy sword practice each other (Lil Mikey21)
> 
> This was a great story!
> 
> For one of Luffy's talents, it should be sword master
> 
> That would make Zoro angry I bet! (Guest)

The strawhats were in the middle of an intense battle. The opponent was someone they never faced before, while it was a challenge, Luffy was sure that they will prevail. 

Luffy was facing a swordsman named Gemun, while he rather have Zoro fight this guy, he would not let Luffy switch to someone he was more compatible fighting with.

As much as Luffy hated to say this, he wouldn’t be able to finish this if he just used his fist. Luffy picked up a sword that one of the opposing pirates had and he got into a stance.

‘Thank kami Zoro taught me something’ Luffy thought briefly. He only needed to land one or two good strikes to finish this guy off. 

Luffy ran forward and the other strawhats- minus Zoro- looked in bewilderment as Luffy finished the captain of the other pirate crew with something that looked like Zoro’s Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson (One Sword Style: Death-Lion’s Song). Of course, it wasn’t but it was rather impressive to see.

While the crew was basically freaking out about what their captain just did Zoro smiled with pride, not believing that Luffy had actually used a sword.

\---------

While on the ship after Chopper was fixing everyone’s injuries the crew decided to relax a bit on the deck. After a while the last one that arrived was Luffy.

In no time he was bombarded with questions.

“Luffy, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” Sanji asked completely confused by what he saw earlier.

The crew nodded in agreement while Chopper, Usopp, Franky had stars in their eyes.

“I would like to know too Luffy-san,” Brook asked as he was rather calm but his empty eye sockets somehow expressed curiosity.

Luffy laughed then sat down in the grassy area on the deck. 

“Well I never thought I would use it but it was something Zoro taught me, somewhat like the last resort if there was a sword nearby.” Luffy smiled as he grabbed Zoro and wrapped an arm around his neck as he laughed.

“You taught Luffy how to use a sword?” Nami asked still somewhat shocked. 

After detangling his neck from Luffy’s arms he spoke.

“Yeah, Luffy told me once that if he had to use a weapon he would use a bō staff. I was interested and he told me something, but because of that I wondered if he could wield a sword since he can use a bō staff.” Zoro said.

“He wanted me to at least learn how to use one just in case I really needed it, it was hard at first because a bō staff and sword are different,” Luffy said as the crew was still hearing their story in amazement. 

“It took about a month and a half for him to do basic strikes and not failing completely. It took him another 2 months to get the basics of my Shishi Sonson. Of course, he wouldn’t be able to do it exactly, not that I would want him to.” Zoro added.

“Yea the training was completely different than what I ever experienced before, really tiring compared to other methods I’ve done before.” Luffy laughed a bit remembering what Zoro made him do.

‘Geez this is what you did, how did your arms not break by just swinging a wooden sword around.’ Luffy said as he swung the wooden sword for the umpteenth time.   
‘Stop complaining’ Zoro laughed, ‘Come on Luffy you never done training that made you tired?’ 

Luffy rolled his eyes, ‘Of course but not just my arms, I had to do every part of my body all in one training session so I’m not used to only doing one body part for one training session.’

\---------

‘Okay now attack me with all you got Luffy!’ Zoro yelled.

Luffy and Zoro were engaged in a battle, of course, Zoro would win if they got serious because Luffy only trained for a couple months while Zoro practiced for more than a decade. 

With that Luffy ran forward and attacked Zoro, of course, Zoro blocked it but he did get pushed back, Luffy was proud to move the swordsman back a bit. 

‘Well that was impressive, not bad at all.’ Zoro said as he put his sword away. 

 

\---------

“I wanna see Zoro and Luffy battle each other!” Usopp yelled. The crew was impressed with what Zoro taught Luffy.

“Yeah, I mean Luffy can’t only know just that,” Nami said and with that Zoro and Luffy looked at each other.

“I don’t mind fighting Zoro but I am going to lose very quickly.” Luffy laughed, of course, he doesn’t mind admitting defeat before they started, like I said if Zoro and he went at it by using their own ways of fighting, that would be more interesting than a beginner versus a professional.

\---------

The strawhats landed on a deserted island that won’t mess with the log pose to do the very anticipated battle.

Brook walked between the two in their stances and lifted his sword in the air.

“When I strike my sword down, the battle will commence... Yohohohoho” 

As soon as he finished those swords, Brook struck his sword down.

The two charged at each other, Zoro went full force knowing that even if Luffy will lose, Luffy wants to have pride at challenging Zoro at his best.

Their swords made contact, Luffy didn’t have a sword like Zoro’s but he did have one that won’t break so easily either. 

Even though Luffy barely knew how to wield a sword, the crew felt his strength either way when he clashed with Zoro.

Of course, within a few moments, Zoro had knocked the sword out of his hands. 

Luffy put his hands up in surrender and laughed. 

The crew clapped at Luffy’s attempt to fight Zoro and Luffy did better than everyone, besides Zoro, expectations.

While they came back on the ship to continue their voyage, Zoro gave a proud slap on the back to Luffy, which Luffy returned.

Through the events of today, the Strawhats, minus Zoro, found out that Luffy is an okay Swordsman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a bit to write this, it was a bit hard because I know people will be like 'Why would Luffy ever be a swordsman' but I am doing request to make that certain reader(s) happy. Though I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for taking your time to read this.
> 
> REMINDER I WILL NOT BE TAKING ANYMORE REQUEST UNTIL I AM COMPLETELY OR ALMOST CAUGHT UP, I WILL LET YOU KNOW. THE LAST REQUEST I HAVE IS FOR phonenix
> 
> Next up is Monkey D Luffy, the professional dancer!


	26. Monkey D. Luffy the Professional Dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back from my winter vacation and sorry I didn't post but there was school stuff and family stuff I had to do. Anyway, let's get to the reviews.
> 
> Reviews:  
> Phonenix: "aww I feel special XD"  
> You are special :)
> 
> Lil mikey21: "Eyyy love it"  
> I'm glad you did!
> 
> Sakihinata: "Now that one was cute!"  
> Thank you :)
> 
> Icekat-Druid: "Happy Holidays! I actually just read the last chapter, lol, got busy. It was good, I like that you didn't make Luffy a master with a sword and that you mentioned his ability to use a bo-staff from when he was a kid. It made things more realistic, as Zoro obviously is the real swordsman of the crew lol. And I love throw backs to Luffy's childhood! Thanks again for writing! Hope you have a wonderful christmas and I look forward to the next chapter."  
> You are so nice I can't T^T
> 
> Cyzja922: "Fantastic... Luffy seems so different"  
> Thank you!
> 
> Well let's go on with the story, this was requested by Eminadaisuki and Shizuka Taiyou and cyzja922

It was a beautiful day on Baile Island, the Straw hats were docked to get supplies.

"GUYS! LOOK THERE IS A CONTEST HERE!' the energetic captain of said Staw Hats, Monkey D. Luffy exclaimed with newfound excitement.

The crew moved towards the bulletin board that Luffy was looking at.

\------

'BAILE'S ANNUAL DANCE COMPETITION'

On the night of January 5th Baile will host a competition!

The Rules are:

-No Marines can join

-You must have a dance partner of the opposite sex

-HAVE FUN!

The prizes include

1st PLACE

-Month supply of food

-Sword polishing kit

-Special plant fertilizer

-Chart pencils

-New cooking pans

-Archaeology books

-New workshop tools

-Medicine books

-A new violin

-1,000,000 beli

2nd Place

-1,000,000 beli

-Designer clothes

3rd Place

-10,000 beli

\------

 

The rest of the crew grew heart eyes as they saw the prize listings but instantly got disheartened.

'I don't know how to dance' most of the straw hats thought in their heads.

"What's with the glum looks guys?" Luffy asked as he saw the looks on his crew's faces.

"We can't dance," The same straw hats said again but out loud this time.

"Don't worry guys I can dance," Luffy said as the others sigh in relief.

"But I need a partner, is their anyone who knows how to dance salsa?" Luffy asked and Brook stepped up.

"I know but I'm afraid I can't be your partner Luffy-san since I am not a lady Yohohohohoho!" Brook sighed sadly.

Nami smiled, the others stepped away from the evil aura she was emitting, "Don't worry Brook, I can make you into a lady."

Brook screamed in terror as the others had an evil glint in their eye, desperate to receive those prizes.

"We have 4 days until the log pose sets in so we have time to go to this contest," Nami said as she checked her log pose.

\------

"Okay, Brook let's do this again 5, 6, 7, 8!" Luffy repeated for the billionth time the last couple days.

"Hai Luffy-san!" Brook said enthusiastically with sweat dripping off his forehead, even though he shouldn't have body fluid Yohohohoho.

The crew watch in amazement, all of them confident in their captain and swordsman.

While the two were focusing on their dance, Chopper asked Nami an interesting question. The crew looked at the two in wonder.

"How are you going to make Brook into a lady Nami?" Chopper asked innocently.

Nami turned and grinned evilly at the little reindeer. "That's a secret my little Chopper." the males of the crew had a chill run down their spine.

\------

Tonight was the night, the contest that will decide to see if the Strawhats will get their desired prizes.

"Okay everyone this is the last contestant of tonight, we have seen many amazing dancers but can these two woo the judges and beat them all?" the announcer said into the mic as the straw hats watched from the seats in the audience.

"Let's welcome Lucy and Brooke!" the announcer said once more as Luffy and Brook stepped onto the stage.

Lucy had a black cover on his straw hat and a mustache, he was wearing a revealing sequined dress shirt and fancy pants and shoes, but what the rest of the strawhats were shocked at is what Brook wore.

Brook wore a sequined bralette and sequined panties to match with heels.

To say the males of the ship were shocked beyond belief was an understatement.

"Music, Start!" the announcer said and the two took their positions.

Luffy grabbed Brook and laid him on his shoulders, he then twirled him through his legs and up and over and Brook struck a pose.

The two straw hats had so passionately in the dance, leaping and twirling through the air, the crew was amazed.

Brook got on his knees and spun with so much with his sequined panties sparking through the air as Luffy threw the skeleton and caught him back with ease.

After 2 more minutes of endless dancing, the pair finished. They have endless sweat pouring down their bodies.

"Alright thank you so much, Lucy and Brooke you may go to the competitor's corner and wait for results." the announcer said as the two went backstage.

They received great applause as they went backstage.

\------

The crew met up with each other to hear the results of tonight's performance.

"That was amazing guys!" Usopp said as the two laughed, still in their disguise.

"Attention. Attention, results will be announced now!" the lady said as 3 judges came up on the stage.

The lady grabbed the papers and cleared her throat.

"In third place... Rosa and Ceron" the audience clapped as they saw a pink haired female and a blue-haired male walked up to claim their prize.

"In second place... Maximus and Aldia" the audience repeated the same action but this time a black haired male and short purple-haired female walked up to claim the prize.

The two winners stood next to each other, waiting to see who will be the first place winners.

"The moment you have been waiting for, the first place prize goes to newcomers to Baile town... Lucy and Brooke!"

The crew erupted in humongous cheers that merged well into the rest of the audience members.

"Yosh!" Luffy said in happiness and as the contest ended, the crew went back onto the ship.

\------

"Luffy and Brook for winning that contest I decided to deduct your debt by 1,000 beli," Nami said as she hugged the prizes they received.

The crew got all their respective prizes and now the log pose is set they are ready to leave.

That is when the crew of the Straw hat Pirates learned that their captain and Brook was a dancing prodigy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Monkey D. Luffy the Big Child!


	27. Chapter 27 - Monkey D. Luffy the Child Whisperer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am going to do something different, a reviewer (LightningBlade49) mentioned that I should add more characters to this story instead of using the Strawhats all the time (eventually Jinbei will be here more often because we already know he is going to join) I thought that maybe Law would be the more focal point of this story as in he is the one finding out Luffy's 'ability' as the Strawhats already know of it.
> 
> OOOO- This is a bit different in the Punk Hazard Arc but if I wanted this to fit in the story so hopefully it's okay to go along with it ;) -OOOO
> 
> Should I add more characters? And if yes, tell me who I should write about with Luffy, and eventually when I open request again you can request a character to be in the story if you would like that.
> 
> Review(s):
> 
> LightingBlade49: 'maybe as I change up you can have Luffy apply his skills around others and not just his crew like his fellow supernovas or even events that are happen in canon alot of the skill he's shown could be applied in a comedic/serious way.'
> 
> Well I am going to try right now ;P
> 
> Sakinhanta: 'Ok that was weird but fun ;) A little hard to imagine Brook disguised as a female too but oh well...
> 
> Oh, and Happy New Year!'
> 
> Well I am a bit weird haha, though I am glad it was enjoyable to read :3
> 
> Tanithlipsky: 'cool'
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Icekat-Druid (even though this was PMed) 'To start off, that was great! And for some reason I thought dancing already had a chapter XD lol. Also if I were a Strawhat pirate, I would be awfully suspicious of those prizes lol. Like seriously those prizes are too perfect, I'd be like "guys this has to be a trap." Although I doubt it'd make a difference as I'm sure Luffy would participate regardless. Anyway, Thank you for yet another great chapter and can't wait for the next!'
> 
> Even though I already wrote to you, I just had to say thanks again for the kind words and always being a dedicated reader to me. T^T
> 
> Alright, that was all for last chapter reviews, sorry for the wait but this is for Phatpanda55 and LeilaDAsce pm with the story!

After defeating Caesar Clown and restraining him, the Strawhats were able to help transfer the 'Guinea Pig' children, Mocha, Sind, Doran, Ally, Konbu, Uzu, Biyo, and Ginko to the marines so they can be helped.

Though before the kids were able to go, they stuck with the Strawhat crew, including Law for a bit.

The crew was getting patched up by Chopper to make sure nothing horrible has happened to their bodies with the help of Law since of course he is medically trained and was a big help on checking the kids.

Zoro is the first one done with his check-up, he was watching the 8 kids as they were waiting for the marines to pick them up. What the Strawhats noticed from their encounter with the children is that they are all timid and only dangerous when they were lacking the drugs that Caesar gave them.

It was a bit hard at times to calm them down since they did not want to use the drug, have the drug, nor even know how they would even administer it to help calm them down if they had it.

Thier was peace for 5 minutes when the three girls of the group, Mocha, Ally, and Ginko started to cry and thrash around.

"Oh no," Zoro said as he facepalmed, he was not good with children, and Nami, Usopp nor Franky were here in anyway to help calm them down.

Zoro was looking around, the kids mainly trusted those three as they like to call Nami and Usopp 'Big Sis' or 'Big Bro' and he cursed when he realized he couldn't find them anywhere.

It took about a couple more seconds of looking and Zoro found Law.

"What is it Zoro-ya?" Law asked the green haired swordsman.

"Well, I need to find Luffy so he can go to the deck.' Zoro said while he was looking around.

"Do you need help, I know that you're not the best when it comes to finding your way Zoro-ya," Law smirked as he saw the stoic expression that is usually on the swordsman's face turned sour.

"I can find him just fine Trafalgar," Zoro said as he walked away with a tick mark on his head.

Law let out a small smirk again as he went to get Luffy.

Law walked into the med bay only to see Chopper and Luffy talking.

"Okay Luffy just make sure you wear your coat outside, I know you don't get sick but I worry." Chopper said as he handed Luffy back the red striped coat he had worn before.

"Oi Mugiwara-ya you need to go to the deck, at least that was Zoro-ya needed from you anyway," Law said as he watched the hyperactive captain put on his coat.

"Okay, Torao let's go," Luffy said as he grabbed Law by the arm and basically dragged him.

"Oi! I told you its Trafalgar, TRA- FAL-GAR, and why are you bringing me Mugiwara-ya I don't see the point in me going!" Law raised his voice as he was helplessly dragged by Luffy only to have the guy just reply with a simple "Just 'cause" and drag him away.

\--------------------

Zoro had surprisingly made it to the deck as soon as Luffy and Law came.

"Oi Luffy!" Luffy turned his head as he let go of Law and saw that his swordsman was pointing to the abnormally sized kids who were crying.

Luffy smiled and skipped his way towards the children, Law walked to Zoro and questioned on what just happened.

"So the kids are crying, what is bringing Mugiwara-ya going to do?" Zoro smirked as he heard Law's question.

"You'd be surprised at what Luffy can do you know, he's surprisingly good at a lot of stuff," Zoro said simply as he looked at his captain with a proud smirk on his face.

Law looked forward, he saw Luffy gather the kids around and surprisingly got them out of their drug withdrawal tantrum, at least that what Law speculated the tantrum was about.

"Hey no reason to be down guys, you are going to be safe now and away from Caesar!" Luffy told the children, even though it was a simple remark, he could sense what his words did to the children.

'Well, he is an interesting D after all.' Law thought as he basically saw all the kids calm down so easily and already trusting Luffy even though they barely met the guy.

The crew ended up all returning to the deck and they saw what was going on, Chopper walked up to Law.

"Luffy is definitely a weird guy isn't he, calming down kids who are experiencing strong drug withdrawals is a miracle for sure." Chopper eyes sparkled as he saw his captain playing with the kids.

"Well, of course, he is Chopper, I mean Luffy can act like a child sometimes so it's natural," Usopp said as he sat down on one of the lawn chairs, waiting to transfer the kids to Smoker.

Law looked back on the scene, "He is a strange one, that Mugiwara-ya." Law said to himself.

\----------

As the Marines were taking the kids to a better place, Smoker gave the Pirates a headstart to escape, while he is grateful for the pirate's help, even though he won't admit it, he will not let them just leave.

The pirates were on their way and things were slowly going back to normal...if normal is what you would call pirate life.

As Law and the strawhats were on their way to their next destination Law thought about what happened a while ago and gave a light chuckle.

That was the day that Law learned that Luffy was good with kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have 4 more chapter until I can take request again!
> 
> Sorry for not updating as fast but I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, even though Luffy wasn't in the beginning as usual, anyway have a good morning/day/night everyone!


	28. Chapter 27 - Monkey D. Luffy the Child Whisperer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am going to do something different, a reviewer (LightningBlade49) mentioned that I should add more characters to this story instead of using the Strawhats all the time (eventually Jinbei will be here more often because we already know he is going to join) I thought that maybe Law would be the more focal point of this story as in he is the one finding out Luffy's 'ability' as the Strawhats already know of it.
> 
> OOOO- This is a bit different in the Punk Hazard Arc but if I wanted this to fit in the story so hopefully it's okay to go along with it ;) -OOOO
> 
> Should I add more characters? And if yes, tell me who I should write about with Luffy, and eventually when I open request again you can request a character to be in the story if you would like that.
> 
> Review(s):
> 
> LightingBlade49: 'maybe as I change up you can have Luffy apply his skills around others and not just his crew like his fellow supernovas or even events that are happen in canon alot of the skill he's shown could be applied in a comedic/serious way.'
> 
> Well I am going to try right now ;P
> 
> Sakinhanta: 'Ok that was weird but fun ;) A little hard to imagine Brook disguised as a female too but oh well...
> 
> Oh, and Happy New Year!'
> 
> Well I am a bit weird haha, though I am glad it was enjoyable to read :3
> 
> Tanithlipsky: 'cool'
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Icekat-Druid (even though this was PMed) 'To start off, that was great! And for some reason I thought dancing already had a chapter XD lol. Also if I were a Strawhat pirate, I would be awfully suspicious of those prizes lol. Like seriously those prizes are too perfect, I'd be like "guys this has to be a trap." Although I doubt it'd make a difference as I'm sure Luffy would participate regardless. Anyway, Thank you for yet another great chapter and can't wait for the next!'
> 
> Even though I already wrote to you, I just had to say thanks again for the kind words and always being a dedicated reader to me. T^T
> 
> Alright, that was all for last chapter reviews, sorry for the wait but this is for Phatpanda55 and LeilaDAsce pm with the story!

After defeating Caesar Clown and restraining him, the Strawhats were able to help transfer the 'Guinea Pig' children, Mocha, Sind, Doran, Ally, Konbu, Uzu, Biyo, and Ginko to the marines so they can be helped.

Though before the kids were able to go, they stuck with the Strawhat crew, including Law for a bit.

The crew was getting patched up by Chopper to make sure nothing horrible has happened to their bodies with the help of Law since of course he is medically trained and was a big help on checking the kids.

Zoro is the first one done with his check-up, he was watching the 8 kids as they were waiting for the marines to pick them up. What the Strawhats noticed from their encounter with the children is that they are all timid and only dangerous when they were lacking the drugs that Caesar gave them.

It was a bit hard at times to calm them down since they did not want to use the drug, have the drug, nor even know how they would even administer it to help calm them down if they had it.

Thier was peace for 5 minutes when the three girls of the group, Mocha, Ally, and Ginko started to cry and thrash around.

"Oh no," Zoro said as he facepalmed, he was not good with children, and Nami, Usopp nor Franky were here in anyway to help calm them down.

Zoro was looking around, the kids mainly trusted those three as they like to call Nami and Usopp 'Big Sis' or 'Big Bro' and he cursed when he realized he couldn't find them anywhere.

It took about a couple more seconds of looking and Zoro found Law.

"What is it Zoro-ya?" Law asked the green haired swordsman.

"Well, I need to find Luffy so he can go to the deck.' Zoro said while he was looking around.

"Do you need help, I know that you're not the best when it comes to finding your way Zoro-ya," Law smirked as he saw the stoic expression that is usually on the swordsman's face turned sour.

"I can find him just fine Trafalgar," Zoro said as he walked away with a tick mark on his head.

Law let out a small smirk again as he went to get Luffy.

Law walked into the med bay only to see Chopper and Luffy talking.

"Okay Luffy just make sure you wear your coat outside, I know you don't get sick but I worry." Chopper said as he handed Luffy back the red striped coat he had worn before.

"Oi Mugiwara-ya you need to go to the deck, at least that was Zoro-ya needed from you anyway," Law said as he watched the hyperactive captain put on his coat.

"Okay, Torao let's go," Luffy said as he grabbed Law by the arm and basically dragged him.

"Oi! I told you its Trafalgar, TRA- FAL-GAR, and why are you bringing me Mugiwara-ya I don't see the point in me going!" Law raised his voice as he was helplessly dragged by Luffy only to have the guy just reply with a simple "Just 'cause" and drag him away.

\--------------------

Zoro had surprisingly made it to the deck as soon as Luffy and Law came.

"Oi Luffy!" Luffy turned his head as he let go of Law and saw that his swordsman was pointing to the abnormally sized kids who were crying.

Luffy smiled and skipped his way towards the children, Law walked to Zoro and questioned on what just happened.

"So the kids are crying, what is bringing Mugiwara-ya going to do?" Zoro smirked as he heard Law's question.

"You'd be surprised at what Luffy can do you know, he's surprisingly good at a lot of stuff," Zoro said simply as he looked at his captain with a proud smirk on his face.

Law looked forward, he saw Luffy gather the kids around and surprisingly got them out of their drug withdrawal tantrum, at least that what Law speculated the tantrum was about.

"Hey no reason to be down guys, you are going to be safe now and away from Caesar!" Luffy told the children, even though it was a simple remark, he could sense what his words did to the children.

'Well, he is an interesting D after all.' Law thought as he basically saw all the kids calm down so easily and already trusting Luffy even though they barely met the guy.

The crew ended up all returning to the deck and they saw what was going on, Chopper walked up to Law.

"Luffy is definitely a weird guy isn't he, calming down kids who are experiencing strong drug withdrawals is a miracle for sure." Chopper eyes sparkled as he saw his captain playing with the kids.

"Well, of course, he is Chopper, I mean Luffy can act like a child sometimes so it's natural," Usopp said as he sat down on one of the lawn chairs, waiting to transfer the kids to Smoker.

Law looked back on the scene, "He is a strange one, that Mugiwara-ya." Law said to himself.

\----------

As the Marines were taking the kids to a better place, Smoker gave the Pirates a headstart to escape, while he is grateful for the pirate's help, even though he won't admit it, he will not let them just leave.

The pirates were on their way and things were slowly going back to normal...if normal is what you would call pirate life.

As Law and the strawhats were on their way to their next destination Law thought about what happened a while ago and gave a light chuckle.

That was the day that Law learned that Luffy was good with kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have 4 more chapter until I can take request again!
> 
> Sorry for not updating as fast but I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, even though Luffy wasn't in the beginning as usual, anyway have a good morning/day/night everyone!


	29. Monkey D. Luffy the Chess Pro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry but my wifi/internet was unexpectedly cut off and I am at a library to make this chapter! We got some reviews for this week so..
> 
> Review(s)
> 
> Phonenix on chapter 27: this was a nice change up from the way you usually write. Sometimes it's good to experiment :D though, not in the likeness of Caesar XP.
> 
> Thank you, a certain reviewer suggested it, every now and then I will try to switch it up every now and then. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Tanithlipsky on chapter 27: sweet! multi-talented luffy ftw!
> 
> Yes, talented Luffy is the best Luffy
> 
>  
> 
> Guest on chapter 12: Im swedish and was very suprised
> 
> Är du svensk eller icke svensk
> 
> Eller är du spansk?
> 
> Jag är mexikan, alltså spansk, men jag har en vän som kan svenska det är därför...lol my friend helped me say that.
> 
>  
> 
> Sena_Yukio on Chapter 26: Hey, what do you know….that's my name XD
> 
> Lol I just randomly thought of it, maybe it was meant to be.
> 
>  
> 
> Alrighty I hope you guys like this chapter and this chapter is for AmandaJean12

It was a chill day on the Thousand Sunny, it was a warm day with the perfect amount of wind in the air, it was perfect relaxation weather.

The crew and their guest recently left an island as they got all the supplies they needed, but one pirate was fortunate enough to get a game for free on the island.

Said pirate was on the grassy part of the deck opening the new game in excitement.

"Luffy-Kun when did you get that game?" Kin'emon said as he entered the deck area and saw the straw-hatted captain opening a box.

Luffy smiled at the samurai, "Well since it will take a while to get to Zou and the Wano Kingdom, might as well kill some time right?"

Luffy finally unboxed the game which turned out to be a chess board.

"Well, I don't know who to play with though," Luffy said to himself as he set up the all the pieces to the game.

"Sorry, Luffy-kun I do not know how to play," Kin'emon said as he decided to leave to some other part of the deck to talk to Brook and Momonosuke.

Luffy put a hand on his chin and thought for a few seconds.

"Oi! Minna, who knows how to play chess?" Luffy shouted loud enough so everyone can hear him.

Then soon enough a marimo with swords stepped onto the deck.

"I do," Zoro said quietly and certain strawhats looked at the swordsman in surprise.

"You know how to play chess?" Chopper asked innocently to the swordsman.

"Of course, it's not that hard of a game, I just know how to play because I played chess a lot as a kid for mental practice," Zoro said as he walked toward Luffy and sat across from him.

Luffy smiled and he finished setting up the pieces.

"Ready Zoro?" Zoro smirked.

"Just watch out Sencho, I actually pretty good at this." Luffy just smiled and said the same.

\-----------

The crew and guest decided to scoot closer to the captain and first mate of the ship and watched in wonder.

Zoro looks at the board, he picks the black side which leaves Luffy with the white pieces and the game begins.

Luffy grabs his pawn that was E2 and moves straight across to E4.

Zoro thinks for a bit and moves his pawn from the E7 square to the E5 square.

Luffy notices that Zoro's pawn at F7 is a weak point and thinks of a strategy.

Luffy smiles discreetly and grabs his bishop that was on F1 and moves it to C4, Zoro tries to think of a rebuttal and moves his knight from B8 to C6.

Luffy smiles in his head, he starts to activate his queen, he moves the piece from D1 to F3. Luffy now has 2 pieces focusing on Zoro's pressure pawn, the F7 square.

'Come on Zoro don't fall for what I am going to do' Luffy thinks as he watches his first mate think.

Zoro thoughts slightly begin to cloud as he focuses too much on his F7 pawn and moves his D7 pawn up one square to D6, one square away from his knight.

'Wow, you actually fell for what I am going to do, silly Zoro.' Luffy thinks as he looks a bit surprised.

"That was a careless move Zoro, don't be distracted." Luffy smiles and easily moves his Queen from F3 to F7 and steals Zoro's pawn, leaving Zoro's king piece unguarded, resulting in Luffy's win.

"Checkmate shishishishishi." Luffy laughs and sees Zoro's face.

Zoro is dumbfounded, he really got careless and gave Luffy a very easy opening.

'Damn a rookie mistake.' Zoro thought, he then looked at Luffy who was still smiling.

"You got me in only 4 moves, good job captain, let's rematch but don't worry I won't be distracted this time." Zoro challenges.

\-----------

The two pirates played chest for a few hours leaving Luffy at 27 wins and 8 losses and Zoro with 8 win and 27 losses.

Let just say the Mugiwara no Ichimi and friends figured out that Luffy was a chess pro. and Zoro found a new chess partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it was a bit short but okay I hope you liked the chapter and hopefully I get my internet back soon so I can update more regularly, I hope you had/have a great day/night/week!
> 
> For reference, because I don't know jack shit about chess I used a video LOL sorry. 
> 
> Next Up: Monkey D. Luffy the Astronomer


	30. Chapter 29: Monkey D. Luffy the Astronomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys I finally got my internet back! Okay, I am almost caught up with all the request so very soon you will be able to request again! Now with that out of the way let just get the reviews done and get on with the chapter :)
> 
> Review(s):   
> Shizuka Taiyou: Idea (Not sure if you caught up. Forgot :P) Luffy being a podcaster.
> 
> C.D.
> 
> Not yet my friend but soon :)
> 
> Phonenix: Way to go, Luffy! I hope you get your internet back soon.  
> Thank you, I finally have it back!
> 
> Alright, that is it, for now, this chapter was requested for TallulahHoney, I hope you enjoy!

Today, it was an unusual day on the Sunny. Everyone was down in some way, even the guest Trafalgar Law was down in the dumps.

The crew was on their way to Dressrosa to take down Doflamingo and get Ace's fruit back. It was night time and they have stopped by an island that was on their way so they can rest up.

Luffy felt bad for everyone 'Why are they all sad, did they all have something happen today or what?' Luffy thought as he watched everyone on the ship.

Luffy decided to think of an idea, but only for a short time because he hates thinking and it will give him a headache.

He looked up at the stars and he got an idea.

Luffy looked around and noticed that he was the only one on the deck. 

He decided to take a deep breath and yell, "OI MINNA I GOT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING SO COME UP TO THE DECK, CAPTAIN'S ORDER!".

He then took another deep breath, "EVEN YOU TORAO!", which was followed by a small scream of Law yelling back at Luffy for saying his name wrong...again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes, everyone was finally on the deck.

"What did you need us for Luffy?" Usopp asked the rubber captain.

Luffy smiled and looked at them, his smile was more gentle than his usual smile.

"Well, I noticed that all are you are upset in one way. Now I won't ask you to tell me what's wrong unless you want to tell me yourself but anyway...I wanted to cheer you guys up since you all have helped me in some way." Luffy rambled accidentally but with his voice, his crew and Law knew he genuinely meant what he said.

The crew and Law look at each other and just shrugs knowing that whatever Luffy has planned, they wouldn't be able to get out of it.

'Well, Mugiwara-ya what do you plan on doing?" Law asks Luffy. Law thinks that whatever he does will be interesting, and he has been down today so might as well see what Luffy is up to.

Luffy walks towards the grassy park of the deck and invites them to sit.

Luffy then points up to the sky and shows the crew and Law the stars in the beautiful night sky.

"I don't know what you guys are thinking about that made you sad but when I get sad I look at the stars to make me feel better, I even learned a lot about them," Luffy says as he continues looking up at the sky.

He turns around and smiles at them again, he then sits down with the group.

"Torao you're a Libra right?" Luffy asks and sees Law nod.

Luffy points up and shows the crew and Law the 5 stars that make the Libra constellation.

Law chuckles, he is surprised to see that Luffy knows this type of stuff.

"Nice to know Mugiwara-ya," Law said and Luffy smiled, content that he can make someone a bit happier if he could.

Luffy then squints at the sky and made a small squeal in response to seeing one of his favorite constellations.

"Okay guys this is one of my favorite constellations, this is called 'Canis Major'.

He points at the groups of stars and names the ones that make the Great Dog.

"The group of stars has names.", he points to several stars.

"There is Sirius, this star is classified as a double star. Did you know that this star is bigger and hotter than our sun?!" Luffy exclaims loudly.

The others enjoy seeing Luffy so interested in stuff like this, 'who knew that Luffy would be interested in astrology?' the others all thought.

"Okay, what are the others stars Luffy-bro?" Franky asked Luffy.

Luffy smiled brightly once again then pointed to the other stars that make the Great Dog.

"The one that makes one of the dog's legs is named Adhara, this star is connected to Wezen, Adhara is brighter than Sirius!" Luffy says to the crew.

"There are also smaller stars like Wezen that make the butt of the dog, Murzim a star that is connected to Sirius and it's the other leg of the dog." 

Luffy keeps on talking about stars and other constellations like Aquila the Eagle and much more. He rambles for a while and when he turns around he sees that everyone besides Robin and Law has fallen asleep.

"Oh wow did I really talk that long?" Luffy says to himself.

Robin puts her hand to mouth and softly laughs. 

"They all enjoyed your excitement Luffy-san, but now we should probably put them into their respective resting places," Robin said as she looked at the two men in front of her.

"I'll take Zoro and Chopper", Luffy said as he grabbed his first mate and doctor and walked them to their beds.

Law tch'ed in feigned annoyance as he used his Ope Ope no mi to grab the rest of the men.

"Room" Law made a room as he surrounded Sanji, Brook, Usopp, and Franky. 

"Shambles", Law then said and soon enough all the men were in their beds. Law picked up the items he used to switch the men of the Strawhat pirates.

Law then nods to Robin a good night and disappears as Robin used her Hana Hana no mi to pick up Nami and bring her into their room.

Robin smiled at what they did tonight, even though most were unconscious now, all of them were very surprised to discover that Luffy was an astronomer of some sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hoped you like the chapter, now you all have a good day/night/morning!
> 
> Next Chapter: Luffy the Great Debater


	31. Chapter 30 - Monkey D. Luffy the Great Debater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!, sorry I was a little late this week. I am caught up with the reviews so now… YOU CAN REQUEST AGAIN!
> 
> We have a few reviews so:
> 
> Phonenix on Chapter 29
> 
> 'I actually really like listening and watching people talk about something they love XD'
> 
> Me too and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Icekat-Druid on Chapter 29
> 
> 'Aw that was cute! Wow, just realized I haven't reviewed in a while. Your chapters never disapoint though! I think its funny that Luffy like the dog constellation, it's kind of random but I think it works well lol. Also I can just imagine everyone's confusion when Luffy orders them all to come to the deck, after all its rare that Luffy declares a captains order. Anyway, well done, as always it was enjoyable to read and I look forward to more chapters. Thanks for writing!'
> 
> You are so kind ugh, I really enjoyed writing this chapter though so I'm glad you liked it too!
> 
> Alright, this will be in a school AU because I honestly can't think of a way for pirates to debate so here we go, This is for Phonenix and I hope you still like it.

It was a stressful morning for the captain of the debate team at Grand Line High.

Robin was thinking hard, her team had a tournament for Cross eXamination debate or CX.

"I don't know what to do Nami-san, we had our teams but Sanji-san has dropped out."

It was a difficult situation, Nami, the co-captain of the debate team was thinking as well. There was supposed to be three teams going to the tournament.

"Okay we just need to figure out who is going to be Usopp's partner," Nami said confidently as she looked at the registry for the tournament.

' Grand Line High School CX Debate Entries

Team 1: Nico Robin and Mikan Nami

Team 2: Cutty Flam and Tony Tony Chopper

Team 3: Shotto Usopp and _'

The two girls looked up at each other.

"We have until Friday to turn this in so we just need to find someone," Nami said and Robin nodded, they just needed to think about this.

\----------------

It was lunchtime and Nami and Robin sat at their table.

Very quickly their close friends joined them.

First was Vinsmoke Sanji, President of the Culinary Club

"Hello Nami-swan and Robin-swan, how are you lovely ladies today!"

Sanji said as he unpacked several bento boxes for the ladies since he wouldn't dare let them eat school food.

Then it was Cutty Flam a.k.a Franky, the President of the architect club and Chopper, the health club vice-president.

"Hello bro and sis, today has been a SUPER! day." Franky said as the rest laughed at their friend's usual speech.

"Have you guys have Usopp a debate partner yet?" Chopper asked the ladies as he got comfortable in his seat.

Nami and Robin looked at each other, Nami sighed.

"No, we haven't," Nami said as Sanji held Nami's hand and apologized profusely muttering about how he had to help his guardian, Zeff.

After reassuring Sanji that it was fine Usopp finally joined the table.

"Hey, Usopp-bro did you get the papers ready for today's meeting?" Franky asked his vice president Usopp.

"Yea got that covered but I think I got an idea of who my partner could be."

Nami and Robin looked at their long-nosed teammate in desperation.

"Who Usopp-san?" Robin asked.

When Usopp was about to speak up the remaining two friends of their little group finally arrived.

Roronoa Zoro, captain of the kendo team and Monkey D. Luffy Captain of the boxing team now sat down with their food.

"I will take Sanji's place," Luffy said as he immediately started swallowing his food.

Nami immediately objected, "No it will just end badly I know it."

Luffy sighed and Zoro spoke up.

"Listen Witch, I've known Luffy since middle school and he has had his few share of debate tournaments." Sanji and Zoro were about to fight due to Zoro calling Nami a witch but of course, Nami already took care of it.

Robin looked at Luffy in hope, "You were on a debate team Luffy-san?"

Luffy nodded as he was still shoveling food through his throat.

"I vwas onf the LD fweam in middle scwhool." (I was on the LD team in middle school)

"Really? but we need a CX debater." Nami said.

Luffy swallowed everything and cleared his throat, "Of course I know CX, I'm just a little rusty but I can be Usopp's partner, I just need to read Usopp's case and the resolution." Luffy said.

"Yeah and Luffy is clear of any matches for two weeks since all the sports teams in the school are resting before the 'Great Mashup Tournament so it works well with his schedule," Zoro said while Luffy nodded.

Robin smiled as she gained confidence again, "Well Luffy-san thank you and we will hold a practice on Wednesday afternoon at 4:30 pm, is that okay?" Robin told Luffy.

Luffy nodded as he threw his trash away and put his tray up, "Okay see you guys later!" Luffy said as the lunch bell rang and left with Zoro.

While everyone left Robin and Nami walked to their next class together.

"Well looks like we are saved then," Nami said gleefully as Robin smiled.

\-----------------Day of the tournament -----------------

The Grand Line Debate team has shown up to the tournament. The teams that are participating today are:

Grand Line Pirates from Grand Line High School

New World Yonkos from New World High School

The Shichibukai from W.G High School

Celestial Marines from Mariejois High School

"Okay Luffy and Usopp, you guys are the affirmative and Luffy will be the first speaker," Robin said as she looked at the team order for the matches that will go on today.

"Our last opponent is W.G High?" Usopp asked and Robin nodded.

"Don't worry your opponents Doflamingo and Law have bad chemistry, Doflamingo's original partner was his brother Corazon but he got sick so you got a bit of an advantage."

The teams just got in the room, as the teams got set up, Luffy kindly asked the judge.

"Judge do you have a certain style of debate or your paradigm?"

The judge who is known as Sengoku smiled at Luffy and just said: "I don't like spreading (speaking really fast to where you can't understand what the speaker is saying) other than that I am all ears."

Luffy nodded and the two teams exchanged their cases, Luffy stood up to the stand and then he started.

\----------------

Roughly after an hour and 20 minutes, the debate was over.

The two teams shook hands and left while Sengoku was writing the results.

Usopp and Luffy returned to the area where their team was at.

"How do you think it went?" Nami asked the two.

"I feel like it went well, Luffy put up some very good arguments," Usopp said as they sat down.

"Where is Robin?" Luffy asked the group.

"Well since all the rounds are over Robin is getting the results of all our matches and then we'll go to the awards ceremony after that." Chopper said happily as he bout some candy from the concession stand.

It only took a couple minutes then Robin returned.

"Hello, I have some great news everyone," Robin said as the rest noticed her smiling a little wider than usual.

"All of our teams were undefeated." Robin gave the disclosures of each match to the teams.

Robin smiled at Luffy and Usopp "You two had the best speaker points and completely shut down your opponent's arguments, good job since you Usopp and Sanji are normally the affirmative more than the negative."

Luffy and Usopp high fived each other.

Robin went and told the results to the other teams and eventually took home several trophies.

That's how the Grand Line debate team learned that Luffy was a great Debater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some debate terminology
> 
> -Affirmative - supports status quo
> 
> -Negative - opposes affirmative
> 
> -CX debate - Policy debate (evidence based)
> 
> -Spreading - Reading very fast
> 
> -Paradigm - Judge perspective of what they want to see in a debate
> 
> -Speaker points - self-explanatory
> 
> ALRIGHT
> 
> New request rules or whatever…
> 
> A little bit of what you can/can't request:
> 
> Can request AU's
> 
> Can request certain characters
> 
> No ships
> 
> OKAY! let's have fun together, I'll see you next time! Hope you have/had a great day/night/week!
> 
> Sorry, this was a but I hoped you liked it.
> 
> Up Next: Chapter 31: Monkey D. Luffy the Fashionista


	32. Monkey D. Luffy the Fashionista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and sorry for being M.I.A. for like almost a month... I had a school trip and I was in Chicago and what we did there was so amazing (i'm from Texas so it was really cool) through the days we were there were so packed that I couldn't really even do anything but relax. As soon as I came back I had to work a lot but enough excuses I am back sorry for the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and sorry for being M.I.A. for like almost a month... I had a school trip and I was in Chicago and what we did there was so amazing (i'm from Texas so it was really cool) through the days we were there were so packed that I couldn't really even do anything but relax. As soon as I came back I had to work a lot but enough excuses I am back sorry for the wait.
> 
> OKAY THANK YOU NOW ONTO THE REVIEWS!
> 
> Icekat-Druid on chapter 30: Woah that was really different from all the other chapters. But it was really well written! I haven't really read much AU One Piece fics so it's really weird seeing the Straw Hats in a school setting lol. But you thought everything through really well! I was wondering what club Luffy would belong to; boxing, of course, makes so much sense! This was really interesting to read, I wouldn't mind seeing some more AU's by you. Thanks again for writing, love your work as always!
> 
> \- Aww you are always so nice to me and thank you for loving my stories
> 
> 00-SilentObserver-13 on chapter 30: can't wait for the next chapter these one-shots are good and funny keep up the good work.
> 
> \- I really appreciate it, thank you!
> 
> Phonenix on chapter 30: Nice work! Always enjoy reading your work XD
> 
> \- thANK YoU I LoVe YoU
> 
> JasminSnowWhite on chapter 30: It still hurts to read it... (referring to Sanji having the Vinsmoke name)
> 
> Sorry! But that is his name (0_0")
> 
> Okay, those are all the non-request reviews, now onto the story!
> 
> This is for Phonenix!
> 
> And this chapter in a way is connected to Monkey D. Luffy the Amazing Tailor chapter.

"Ugh... I'M BORED" a certain straw-hatted captain yelled out to his crew as the Thousand Sunny was still sailing to its next destination.

"Shut up you idiot, we only have 2 more hours before we can reach the island," Nami said as she walked down to the deck where most of the crew were at.

"Alright but I just want to make clothes already, there is a competition soon on this island," Luffy said as he pouted.

The crew laughed at Luffy's antics as they remembered that he was so good at making clothes (referring to the Amazing tailor chapter).

Luffy sighed and managed to nap on the Sunny's head.

"We are here Luffy!" Usopp yelled at the slumbering captain.

Luffy woke up and instantly began getting ready to step on the island. He hurriedly got the money he has from his share in the crew and immediately awaited instructions from Nami.

"Okay, guys we will meet at the town square in two hours and you already know what groups you guys will be in so try not to cause a commotion," Nami said a little threateningly to certain of the crew members.

Luffy smiled an instantly paired up with Zoro and Chopper.

"Let's go, guys!" Luffy said to the two crew members as he left his ship.

"So why are you getting clothing supplies Luffy?" Chopper asked Luffy who was searching for a certain store.

"Well you guys know that I can make clothes, so this fashion district in the New World wants me to make something for their new spring collection and I get food in payment when we reach the next island," Luffy said as he was basically drooling in excitement.

Zoro chuckled softly, not even surprised by the conditions.

"We only got 40 minutes left, Zoro an I already got our stuff we need, so show us the way to the shop Luffy," Chopper said as he jumped onto Zoro's head with his bags in hand.

"It should only be around this corner, at least I hope," Luffy laughed as the three turned the corner and thankfully the shop was there.

The three entered the fabric shop and Luffy got what he needed.

It was at night time when everyone got back to the ship and immediately Luffy went to work.

Luffy went to his workstation and retrieved a book full of designs, he had three top designs for the ladies, the men, and one unisex style.

He began working and was in the zone.

It has been two days since Luffy has been working on the clothes, with breaks of course but the crew, mainly Robin, Brook an Nami were waiting to see what Luffy was creating.

Through 136 hours of concentration, Luffy was done.

He packed the clothes and was ready to ship them to the company he was working for can get them modeled and take pictures for a magazine article.

"We can't see them Luffy?" Nami asked sadly as she wanted to see what amazing clothes Luffy has made.

"Don't worry guys, you'll be able to see them by the time we get to the next island, they will have a showcase and will be featured in a magazine," Luffy said excitedly, remembering the payment he will receive.

The crew nodded and decided to wait.

The crew finally arrived on the island, New Jyorke the best fashion district in the new world.

While the crew wanted to go to the showcase, it would cause too much attention and there were strong marines on the island.

Though a news coo managed to deliver 10 magazines to the straw hats.

They all looked at the magazine in excitement and looked for the article where Luffy's creations were at.

Robin found the article and started reading aloud.

"The youngest fashionista of the world, Atlas McDee has created amazing clothes for the season. these clothes incorporate bright colors, skin-revealing fabrics, bold patterns, and silk." Robin smiled as she read the first statement.

The crew smiled but Jinbe asked a question, "What inspired you to choose the name Atlas McDee?".

Luffy looked up and saw everyone look at him.

"Oh well, I chose Atlas because that my favorite type of beetle and McDee was just something I put together because of the Mc stands for monkey and Dee is my name as well so that's that."

"I'm impressed shitty captain," Sanji said as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah and look how nice these clothes are, you have nice looking suits with trench coats, I never thought that would actually look great together, especially with the bright colors Yohohoho," Brook said as he sipped his tea and laughed.

"Yeah Luffy-bro, you are a SUPER fashion expert!" Franky said as he cried loudly, proud that Luffy can make things like this.

The crew celebrated Luffy's debut in the fashion magazine and had a good night...

That was how the Straw hat Pirates learned that Monkey D. Luffy was a fashionista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU PLAN TO REQUEST
> 
> Just a little announcement for the request, some request are the same or not really specific enough.
> 
> \- To make it more clear I will not do request that is similar to the past chapters.
> 
> \- Please be more specific about the request, like if the request isn't really thought about in the world of One Piece, request an AU and I can try my best
> 
> \- Can request AUs
> 
> \- Can request certain characters
> 
> \- No ships
> 
> Next Up: Monkey D. Luffy, the Charmer


	33. Chapter 32 - Monkey D. Luffy the Charmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! hope you guys are having a great week, I just got over a really bad stomach bug thankfully I am good now. I decided I am going to show the future request at the bottom of the chapter so Y'all won't have to be waiting to find out when you chapter will come out.
> 
> Okay, let's get to the reviews!
> 
> Phonenix on Chapter 31: Love you to! And thank you so much! Didn't expect it to turn into Luffy being in a fashion magazine XD Really cool.
> 
> Thank you as always :3
> 
> 00-SilentObserver-13:  
> Awwww too bad he and the other strawhats couldn't be in the show or watch it in person. At least he got his own article in a famous fashion magazine. Thanks for the new chapter keep up the much appreciated work. :-)
> 
> Thank you and love you for the nice reviews!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, MediaMaster 263 if this isn't exactly what you wanted but I really can't picture Luffy as a ladies man, you know because he is like the least sexual/romantic character in anime in my opinion so I did make him in a way that everyone is drawn to him. Hope that is okay, I tried writing it before but I didn't like what I wrote, sorry :(

The Strawhats and friends were on an island getting supplies but currently, Nami was arguing with the shop owner over certain things that were being bought were extremely overpriced.

"COME ON LADY, HOW IS CHARTING PAPER 12 BELI? IT SHOULDN'T EVEN COST THAT MUCH!" (One beli is like 1 dollar) Nami shouted at the store clerk.

Robin and Carrot who was with her at the time just sweat dropped at the orange haired navigator. 

Nami continued to threaten the store clerk, "AT MOST IT SHOULD BE 5 BELI BUT 12!, OVER MY DEAD BODY!" the lady shrunk back in fear. 

Nami and the lady have been going at it for 10 minutes now. 

Nami just wanted to get new map making supplies, it all started when they the crew docked on an island called Takai island. 

Nami put the crew into groups.

Luffy, Zoro, and Jinbei were going to get helming supplies for the ship and a new katana cleaning kit.

 

Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper were getting what medical, cooking and gardening supplies.

Brook and Franky were getting supplies for the ship.

 

While Luffy, Zoro, and Jinbei were getting done with what they needed they were going to head back to the ship, thankfully Jinbei was there to make sure Zoro didn't get lost.

While the three were walking down the streets of Takai Island, they heard a ruckus that sounded all too familiar.

"Hey doesn't that sound like Nami?," Luffy thought aloud as Zoro just rolled his eyes.

"Maybe they are close by Luffy-kun?" Jinbei replied.

Luffy was right, Luffy and the others walked toward the ruckus that Nami was making in the store that they were in. 

"LOOK JUST GIVE ME THE PAPER FOR 5 BELI, YOU EVEN AGREED THAT THIS WAS OVERPRICED!," Nami yelled at the poor store clerk as Luffy and the others walked in.

"What is the problem here?" Zoro asked Carrot as he was getting annoyed by the witch's screaming.

Carrot looked at the group and just sweatdropped.

"Nami has been arguing with the store lady about mapping paper. Apparently, it cost a lot." Carrot said a little embarrassed as Luffy laughed.

Luffy walked over to Nami, "So what's going on?" Luffy said and started acting cute.  
The store clerk squealed.

"This lady won't lower the price for THE DAMN MAP PAPER!," Nami told Luffy.

Luffy turned towards the store clerk and put on his most innocent face.

"Hello Miss Store Clerk lady can you please lower the price of the paper. I don't want you getting yelled at any longer." Luffy said completely out of character.

The straw hat captain was acting like a cute little child asking for a toy, the crew just stood there dumbfounded.

The store clerk started squealing and then covered her face with embarrassment.

"O-oh don't worry, I'll lower the price for you, h-hey I'll even give you a second set of paper for free!" Nami smiled at what the store clerk said.

"Why thank you Miss, we'll be going now," Luffy said as Nami put the money on the counter.

The crew left the shop.

"What the hell was that Luffy?" Zoro looked at Luffy in disbelief, he was about to start laughing. 

Luffy turned towards the group.

"My brothers always said I had a thing for being cute, so they used me to get free stuff shishishishishi," Luffy laughed at the memory.

Robin just giggled as she heard the words come out of Luffy's mouth. 

All of the crew eventually returned to the ship.

They laughed at what Nami told them about what Luffy did for her at the store and then proceeded to have a party.

And that was how the Mugiwara no Ichimi figured out that Luffy was quite the charmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and sorry for the wait, I hope you all liked the chapter. Please leave reviews, I love reading your thoughts!
> 
> P.S. Sorry if this was short T-T
> 
>  
> 
> Up Next: Monkey D. Luffy the Flower Boy
> 
> Here are the next request in order if y'all wanted to know 
> 
> Luffy the Connoisseur
> 
> Luffy the Lie-detector
> 
> Luffy the tutor
> 
> The Strawhats in the Exorcist
> 
> Luffy the Acrobat


	34. Monkey D Luffy the Florist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!, oh my god I had to work 5 nine-hour shifts in a row and I finally had a day off. I'm posting this late (currently 11:45 pm) because I was so tired I slept. Anyway, let's get on with the reviews!
> 
> phonenix on chapter 32  
> Luffy is so adorable XD Luffy being cute excuses you for shorter chapters, in my book. And those all look like there're gonna be fun to read!
> 
> \- T v T Thanks Phonenix I love you
> 
> 00-SilentObserver-13 on chapter 32   
> The ending made me laugh hard. I can so imagine Ace and Sabo using luffy's cuteness like that but not too much cause they have their luffy complex (no not a brother complex but a luffy complex cause the complex they have needs it's own specific name) thanks for the much appreciated update. looking forward to the next few chapters
> 
> \- Yes, Ace and Sabo do have a brother complex haha!, Thank you for appreciating my work ^ v ^
> 
> Icekat-Druid on chapter 32   
> Ahh still writing amazing chapters I see! Lol that one was great because I can actually totally see Sabo and Ace using Luffy's cuteness to con people. Great job, I look forward to the next chapter!
> 
> \- Aww, I actually do an amazing job T v T, thanks so much I will work hard haha.
> 
> Ele on chapter 32  
> I just found your story today and I must say, this is amazing!  
> I cant wait for the next update, and I hope you have a wonderful day!
> 
> \- Thank you for reading Ele! I hope you like future updates and I hope you've had a great day as well
> 
> tanithlipsky on chapter 32   
> Cool. :D
> 
> -Short but sweet, thanks Tanithlipsky!
> 
> tainted_dawn on chapter 32  
> I'm enjoying this book way too much.
> 
> \- Thank you for reading :D  
> Oh, I feel like some of y'all are confused, the request that are on the bottoms are the order i'm writing the next chapters, so you can still request if you want ^ v ^
> 
> This chapter is set in a modern world AU because I feel that this request would suit the modern world better.
> 
> Anyway on to the chapter! 
> 
> This is for a Guest, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Read the A/N on the bottom please!

Chapter 33 - Monkey D. Luffy the Florist

It was a beautiful day in New World town. The straw hat gang usually meet up at their hangout space, the Going Sunny after school or their jobs.

It was one day when a certain conversation popped up. 

"So you finally got a job Luffy?" Chopper asked his friend who was currently making himself a plate of food (with Sanji's assistance of course).

Luffy looked at his friends, he smiled.

"Yeah a lady who used to take care of me when I was younger, along with Dadan owns a shop and she decided to hire me," Luffy said as he finally got his plate of food and sat down on the couch, next to his friends Zoro and Usopp.

The group of friends smiled, the most them have jobs already.

Zoro is an instructor at his dad's dojo, Nami works with her mom at her tangerine farm, and Usopp works with his dad and mom in their family store which sells guns and medicine. Robin works at a library, Sanji works at his adopted father's restaurant. Franky co-owns a mechanic warehouse with his brother. Jinbe also works at a dojo as an instructor.

Then they're some of his friends who don't have a job like Brook, he is retired so he is relaxing and playing music as a hobby. There is Chopper who is legally not allowed to have a job yet though he does help at his guardian's store sometimes, Carrot also helps Chopper as well.

"Yeah, Ace and Sabo said I should get a job just so I can make some extra cash," Luffy said as he went to get more food.

 

"Where do you work Luffy-kun?" Jinbe asked the raven-haired male.

Luffy decided to show his friends the address of the place instead of just telling them because he thought it would be more interesting is they saw him working.

 

The doorbell rang as a young man entered the shop. 

"Hello welcome to Makino's Floral Arrangements how can I help you today?" Luffy who just reached the counter said to the young man that came into the shop.

"I'm looking for a certain arrangement for my caretaker, he was in a small accident lately but I want to wish him well and good health, what flowers should I get for him?"

Luffy looked at the young man who appeared to be a few years older than him.

"Okay, I think I got the perfect bouquet for you, just one-moment dude," Luffy said as he grabbed a bucket and picked flowers around the shop.

After a few minutes, Luffy came back to the counter with numerous species of flowers. 

The doorbell rang but Luffy was too focused on the current customer.

"Alright, so I feel that Azalea flowers would be good for your arrangement because of one of the Azalea flower meanings, which usually means 'Take care of yourself'." Luffy pulled the second flower that he picked to show the young man.

I also brought some Chrysanthemums for you as they mean to have a good rest and stay cheerful and the last flower I picked is a white Hyacinth since it is springtime, usually, this flower can symbolizes that someone prays for that person, in this case, to wish them good health." 

The young man looked astounded.

"I knew that flowers had meaning but not to this extent." Luffy smiled at the young man's response.

"I would like to buy a twelve piece arrangement of these flowers if I may." Luffy smiled and grabbed a paper.

"The flower arrangement should be finished in an hour so they can be put together with care, can I ask for your full name, who the arrangement is for and your number my dude?" Luffy asked grabbing a pen

The young man spoke up, " The name is Trafalgar D. Water Law, the arrangement is for my caregiver named Rocinante, and my number is xxx-xxx-xxxx." Luffy wrote all the information down.

"I'll call you when the arrangement is done, the final cost will be 53.76 beris." Luffy and the young man now known as law finished their transaction.

Luffy was about to head to the back to make the arrangement but he finally noticed something.

"What are you guys doing here shishishishi," bLuffy laughed as he saw his group of friends in the shop.

"You gave us the address to the shop remember?, but wow Luffy I never really thought that you knew so much about flowers," Zoro said to Luffy as the others nodded in agreement.

"I think it's quite beautiful Luffy-san, who would've thought you would be immersed in the language of flowers," Robin told Luffy as she gave one of those rare but fond smiles of hers.

The straw hats just chatted with Luffy for a bit and watched set up the arrangement of the flowers and give them to the man now known as Law.

And that was the day that the Straw hat gang figured out that Luffy was an amazing florist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright thanks for reading but I wanted to mention that
> 
> I WILL BE REVISING AND UPDATING SOME CHAPTERS because my writing in the past would just have one paragraph and it would make the chapter hard to read so if you give notifications for past chapters, don't mind them alright.
> 
> Up Next is Luffy the Connoisseur
> 
> Here are the next chapters in order.
> 
> Luffy the Lie-detector
> 
> Luffy the tutor
> 
> The Strawhats in the Exorcist
> 
> Luffy the Acrobat
> 
> HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT/WEEK!


	35. Chapter 34 - Luffy the Meat Connoisseur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late with this, but work has been killing me and it was hard to write this one, to be honest.
> 
> Well enough with my excuses let's go over some reviews!
> 
> 00-SilentObserver-13 - This one is a cute story. Thanks for the update and all the effort you put into it. Til next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for the kind words UwU
> 
> Hi - Fantastically awesome stories. It's got a bit of everything. A good advice giver Luffy
> 
> I try my best and no problem you are on the list
> 
> phonenix - You are just so cute :3 Also, I really like the modern AU's you put in here.
> 
> OMG YOU ARE TOO NICE, and thanks I like a little change UwU
> 
> cyzja922 - OOOOHHHH MYYYYY GOOOOD YOU ARE ALIVE;
> 
> I am currently imagining luffy in a bonquet of flowers
> 
> Yes I AM alive, I have been for a couples months now UwU and aww thats a nice thought
> 
> OKAY NOW THAT THE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER ARE DONE LET'S GET ONTO THE STORY!
> 
> This chapter is for Blue Ocean
> 
> This is going to be another Modern World AU, maybe before Luffy meets Sanji and the story will take place from there

"So Luffy, what brings you to the Sambas region?" Luffy's friend Zoro asked the young man as they were walking down the street.

"Same as you Zoro, you are trying to find the best alcohol in this town while I'm trying to find the best in town, we are connoisseurs after all."

Zoro looked at Luffy and laughed at what he said, from the time that Luffy and he knew each other, Zoro knows that he isn't a serious man.

"Well since we are here on the same business we should check into a hotel, you remember Nami right, the witch?" Zoro said as he fixed his tux as and grabbed his flask.

Luffy thought for a second and then, "Oh, the one that gave me her tangerines."Zoro shook his head while wearing a smile.

"You didn't get one you took them from here, and she proceeded to kick your ass, anyway her friend owns a hotel that we can stay in until we are done with reviewing this town." Luffy clapped.

"Sounds good", Zoro and Luffy continued on their way, they finally reached the Sunny Hotel.

Zoro and Luffy walked into the Sunny hotel to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Zoro and Luffy right?" Robin the desk assistant who is a friend of Nami's asked the two.

Luffy nodded. Zoro then pulled out his wallet with his printed reservation.

"I didn't expect to be here, but he is my reservation, you can lower the price for our friend," Zoro asked the raven head.

"I can just give you a room with two beds for the same price so you don't have to worry Zoro-san, here is your room key and have a nice stay as well," Robin told the two.

Zoro and Luffy went to their rooms and stayed there the whole night to prepare their visit to Grand Line Town's best, the Baratie.

It was 6 a.m. the next day, and the employees of the Baratie were currently prepping the food for today's customers, it was a calm morning until one of the newer busboys burst into the kitchen.

"Chef Zeff, the notorious connoisseurs Monkey D. Luffy, and Roronoa Zoro have booked reservations for today!" the busboy exclaimed.

Chef Zeff, Carne, Patty, and Sanji looked at their busboy in a non-caring manner. "Fruta it doesn't matter who they are as long as they don't disrespect the customers or my restaurant it'll be fine you brat."

Fruta nodded at the chefs "Sorry I just thought you would like to know, I'll be prepping the dining area now."Fruta bowed and he left.

The chefs were doing their normal routine, after all, it was just a normal day.

Luffy and Zoro walked into the restaurant, the hostess who was known as Chiffon came up to the two young men.

"Hello and welcome to the Baratie, I am Chiffon, how may I serve you today?" Luffy smiled at the hostess.

"We have a reservation for Roronoa and Monkey," Zoro told the hostess as she nodded and showed them to their table.

After the two sat down, Chiffon gave the two menus, "Would there be anything you would like to drink today?"Luffy nodded and asked for a Sangria (non-alcoholic) while Zoro plainly asked the house's finest liquor.

After ordering their beverages, one of the chefs came out and went to take the orders of the connoisseurs personally.

"Hello, I am Sanji Vinsmoke the sous chef of the Baratie, what would you like to dine on today?" Sanji said in his nicest voice, while the Baratie didn't care for famous critics and such, Zeff wanted Sanji to be more polite to the male guest.

Luffy closed his menu and handed it to Sanji, "I hear you guys have the best Beef bourguignon, I would like to have that please."

Zoro then closed his menu and ordered the famed Coq au vin that the restaurant served.

Sanji took their orders and instantly began working, his pride as a chef was on the line for this, while it is true that Zeff may not care about what those connoisseurs think, he does... well maybe only the shorter one, the one with green hair looked annoying to him.

Sanji wanted to please everyone he has met with his food, and he does not plan to fail now.

After the meals had been served, Sanji went outside for his smoke break. He was actually out there quite a while as he saw the two connoisseurs thank their hostess Chiffon and leave.

When he came back, the busboy Fruta came and brought in their plates, which left Sanji with a satisfying smile.

It was the next day. The chefs decided to read the newspaper to see what the connoisseurs had to say about them.

"Hey, Chef have you found the article yet?" Patty asked the head chef as he searched through the newspaper.

"Hold on Patty let me look," Zeff told the man.

"Here it is," Sanji pointed out the article as the employees went to look.

The article headline was, "The taste so extravagant, you will feel like you are dining in the North Blue."and the writers were Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro.

For Luffy's part of the article said.

"SAMBAS REGION, East Blue, Grand Line - Truly one of the best I have ever visited in my Baratie owned by Red Leg Zeff is an amazing restaurant with the best of French cuisine. It is no wonder why this is what makes the Sambas Region famous in the East Blue. I believe that the Baratie will pave a way for French cuisine for the better.

They were really hospitable and everyone there loved the atmosphere. I truly felt that I was back in the North Blue through the amazing choice of spices and seasoning I was in love. If you are a traveler passing through the Sambas region I do recommend with my heart that you try this amazing cuisine. I would like to thank the sous chef, Sanji Vinsmoke for truly making my memorable.

-Monkey D. Luffy

While the rest of the employees read Zoro's review, Sanji was content with Luffy's.

And that how the world knew that Monkey D. Luffy was a great connoisseur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy I hoped you liked the story Y'all. Please leave reviews I love reading your comments.
> 
> Up Next: Luffy the Lie-detector

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, ik, the OOCness is strong in some chapters


End file.
